


Morgan Stark's Big (Gay) Wedding

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Tuna Melt-verse [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Chuck - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing
Genre: AU, Everyone and the kitchen sink, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Morgan Stark is the first Avenger Baby to tie the knot! With a week of celebration ahead, Maggie Rogers decides it's the perfect time for Jason Todd to meet her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about six months after Liaison. This is not meant to be the actual sequel to that fic, but it continues the story, and it lets me play in my sandbox. ;)

“As I understand it, there are two different versions.”

Jason wrinkles his nose as he stares down at the aggressively glittery wedding invitation sitting on the kitchen bar in Maggie’s apartment.

It reads:

**It’s Happening!**  
**Morgan & Quinn ****are Getting**  
 **Gay Married!**  
 **Join us on April 8th at 8 pm!**  
 **Stark Tower!**  
 **200 Park Ave. NY, NY. 10166!**

Jason snorts. “Why?”

“Because they really liked the wild, glittery invitations, but Quinn’s family is way more conservative than the Avengers family, and Aunt Pepper wanted to invite Stark investors and share-holders. So the stodgy people go the the fancy one.”

She hands him another invitation that he looks at, obviously confused.

_Mr. & Mrs. Anthony and Virginia Stark_  
_And_  
 _Mr. & Mrs. William and Erica Carlton_  
 _Invite you to celebrate the marriage_  
 _of_  
 _Morgan Harriet_  
 _And_  
 _Quinn Izabella_  
 _On Saturday, April the 8th at 8 o’clock pm_  
 _At Stark Tower_  
 _200 Park Avenue,_  
 _New York, New York_  
 _10166_

“Uh...Okay,” Jason says slowly. “So they’re getting married. That’s cool.” He gives her a lopsided grin. “You want me to be your date? I can play arm candy for a night. I clean up real nice.”

Maggie blinks and laughs a little. “Oh. Oh, Jason. Babe. This is not just for one night.”

Jason frowns and looks back down at the invitations. “I mean...it says April 8th.”

“Well, right,” Maggie smiles, walking over to him and sliding her arms around his neck. “But I’m family. Morgan was practically my big sister growing up. There’s gonna be the bridal shower and bachelorette parties and family dinners and rehearsals. It’s gonna be an entire week of my life.”

Jason blinks, thinking that over. “Huh. I suddenly understand why Dickie and Barb eloped.”

Maggie kisses his jaw affectionately. “You don’t have to come. I’m perfectly okay with going by myself.”

“Do you not want me to go?” Jason asks.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t not say it.”

“Jason…”

He shrugs. “If you don’t want me to tag along, you can just tell me. Lord knows I don’t want you subjected to my family any more than you already have been.”

“Your sister is nice, and so is Alfred.”

“Two members out of a cast of thousands,” Jason tells her.

“Oh, don’t talk to me about thousands,” Maggie snorts. “My Avengers family alone could fill up Yankee Stadium.”

“You hate the Yankees.”

“Not the point.” She takes a breath. “Okay. You want the full Avengers family experience? I’ll mark you down as my plus one. But I’m warning you. There will be a lot of people, there will be a lot of alcohol, and there will probably be at least a little karaoke.”

“I will pack my dancing shoes and a taser,” Jason grins.

“Yeah. You might actually want the taser.”

“Oh. This is gonna be hilarious.”

*****

“Hey,” Danny grins as he stops by Maggie’s cube at the Washington Post three days later. “You knockin’ off for the day?”

“Soon,” she says absently as she types on her laptop. “Just finishing up this piece about changes being made to the Justice League Sanctuary.”

“Ah, jeez, is that still goin?” Danny asks, leaning against the cube wall. “They didn’t shut that place down when The Flash went nuts and killed all those people?”

“Superman made a comment on the news this morning, saying that he still thinks it can be salvaged,” Maggie tells him.

“What do you think?” Danny asks.

Maggie bites her lip, unable to tell him the truth: That her boyfriend lost his best friend to Wally West’s violent meltdown, and that every time she thinks about what he’s gone through, she wants to throw something out a window.

Instead, she takes a deep breath and turns to him. “I think that if the Avengers tried to set up something like that back in the day, the whole world would have lost their minds, taken away their superhero cards and thrown them an actual psych ward. But then, that was back when Ross was secretary of state. So.”

“Grim.”

“Have you ever read the Sokovia Accords?”

“Twice. Those are also grim.” He blinks as her phone rings, playing an old Led Zeppelin tune. “You gotta call…” He squints at the screen. “Morgan? Would that be Morgan Stark?”

Maggie smirks and snatches it up, putting it on speaker. “Hey!”

“Mags!” Morgan cries. “I got your RSVP! You’re bringing the boyfriend?!”

“Is that okay?”

“Hell, yeah,” Morgan laughs. “Is he ready to meet the firing squad?”

“He thinks he is,” Maggie smirks.

“Wedding week was already gonna be great,” Morgan says. “This just made it way better.”

“Be nice,” Maggie begs. “Please?”

“I’m a Stark,” Morgan reminds her. “Nice is a four-letter word.”

Maggie huffs and turns to Danny. “She lit my last boyfriend’s hair on fire.”

“Is that him?!” Morgan cries. “Holy shit, is he there?”

“No, I’m still working,” Maggie laughs. “My boss is standing here.”

“Oh, hey, Concanon,” Morgan chuckles. “How’s tricks?”

“Same old,” Danny says. “You lit Justin Hammer Jr.’s hair on fire?”

“In my defense, he was in my lab,” Morgan says quickly. “And he’s the one who stuck his head into my prototype.”

Danny looks at Maggie. “You sure Jason’s ready for your family?”

“Not at all,” Maggie tells him.

“You know she’s gonna need the whole week off for the wedding, though, right?” Morgan asks. “Cuz Maggie is important, and she needs to be at everything.”

“Oh, I know,” Danny says. “It helps that she’s writin’ up a big spread for the lifestyle section.”

“To say nothing of the six-pages the New Yorker wants me to do,” Maggie adds. “Uncle Pete is gonna take the photos.”

“Uncle Pete is taking all the photos, because Uncle Pete is the best, and my wedding is gonna be the best,” Morgan tells them.

“Whoa, easy there, Bridezilla,” Maggie laughs.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Morgan whines. “I’m just nervous and crazy and excited and Dad bought, literally, a giant bottle of champagne for my stag night, and he’s been threatening to hire strippers for like months.”

“Yikes,” Maggie says.

“Right? I don’t wanna look at naked girls with my dad.”

“You don’t wanna look at naked girls with my dad,” Maggie tells her.

“Oh. Yeah. Wow. No.”

“Not that he’d look,” Maggie says. “Legend has it that Uncle Clint ordered Daddy a stripper before he married mom, and he threatened to jump out a window.”

“That’s very on-brand,” Morgan laughs. “I gotta go. I’m having dinner with my mom and some of the shareholders tonight, so I’ve gotta put my professional face on. Don’t stay at work too late, and I’ll see you in April.”

“When you won’t try to terrify my boyfriend.”

“I mean...who’s to say?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Bye, Morgan.”

“Bye, Mags.”

Morgan hangs up and Danny chuckles to himself.

“Are you excited?”

“Yes,” Maggie admits. “And totally terrified. I mean, yeah, the fam has eased up on Jason since the Joker thing, but he’s still my boyfriend, so he’s still suspect.”

“And you have a tough crowd to impress,” Danny points out.

“Boy howdy,” Maggie agrees.

He grins and knocks his knuckles against her desk. “Whelp. I’ve got a date with a press secretary. Don’t stay too late, okay?”

Maggie takes a breath and turns back to her computer. “You got it boss.”

*****

April roles around in no time, and before they know it, Maggie is rushing around her apartment while Jason waits for her by the door.

“How many suits did you pack?” she asks.

“Three, as requested,” Jason tells her. “Which seems a little nuts, but they’re rich, so I get it.”

“Are you sure you remembered everything?”

“If I didn’t, we’re not goin’ to Nanda Parbot,” Jason reminds her, amused. “I’ll hit the store.”

Maggie stops, looking confused. “Nanda Parbot?”

He smirks. “Finish up so we can go.”

“Is your dad okay with your house being empty for a week?”

“Luke’s coming down,” Jason says. “He’s gonna stay in the house, and cover for me at the office. Which should be hilarious. He’s smarter than the entire DoD combined.”

“You don’t give them much credit.”

“I don’t have to, it’s one of the perks of my job.”

She stops and turns to him, finally ready, dragging two rolling suitcases, carrying her purse, and an overnight bag.

Jason blinks. “Are you moving?”

She rolls her eyes. “One is casual clothes, one is formal wear. We need different outfits for the rehearsal, the ceremony and the reception.”

“Whoa,” Jason frowns. “Serious?”

“Serious,” Maggie tells him. “Plus a party dress for the stag night and casual dresses for dinners out.”

“Jesus.”

“Morgan Stark is getting married,” Maggie reiterates, exasperated. “She is the first Avenger baby to do so, and her family is as rich as yours. What do you think would have happened if Dick and Barbara had had a traditional wedding?”

“A lot of crying,” Jason says automatically. “Dick would have sobbed his way through the whole thing. He woulda cried on me, he woulda cried on Bruce, he woulda cried on Jim Gordon. It would have been insane.”

“Jason.”

He laughs. “Okay, okay. B would have went nuts and rented a private island, put up the entire guestlist for two weeks, and then he would have also cried a bunch.”

“But it would have been a blow-out.”

“For the Golden Boy of the Bat family? Fuck yeah.”

“Well, Morgan is the oldest of the post-snap kids,” Maggie explains. “She is Aunt Pepper’s protege, and the only Stark daughter that Uncle Tony actually understands.”

“Meaning?”

“Annie and Uncle Tony are so alike, he’s at a loss. Maria is fourteen, and she fights with him like crazy.”  
“So Annie and Maria are like Tim and Damian?”

“Less trying to kill each other,” Maggie says before pecking his lips. “Let’s move out!”


	2. Chapter 2

Family is a big deal for me. 

I grew up with a lot of it. While my mother’s family is pretty small (My Nonna, my aunts and their families, a cousin here and there), my father’s family is huge and weird and warm. I have an army of uncles, a sea of aunts, a herd of cousins, and like...Korg. Korg’s hard to explain.

The point is, it’s difficult to get everyone in the same place at the same time, and when it happens, it is, in a word, wild.

So, yes, you’re going to get the ‘who wore what’ and the ‘who was seen talking to whom’ of Morgan Stark’s wedding. I’ll cover fashion and food and decor and table settings. There will be beautiful photos and a veritable murderer’s row of heroes that I’ll talk about in depth, especially with the recent development of the New Avengers going public with their identities. 

But more than that, this article for me is about what it’s like when my Dad’s side of the family is all in one place. 

To start, I’d like to get the politics out of the way. 

Yes, Morgan Stark is gay. And no, nobody in the family cares. She came out when she was in high school, and legend has it that Aunt Pepper responded by saying “Oh, honey. We know.” 

My Dad (the original Captain America, for those living under a rock) was asked, when he first came out of the ice, about “gays in the military” and he responded with the following: 

_“Bravery is bravery, and love is love.”_

And then he moved on to the next question like the classy, sassy centenarian he is.

Uncle Tony (Stark, Morgan’s father), was asked about Morgan’s sexual identity in an interview once and he said: 

_“Oh, come on, everybody is a little gay. Have you seen Captain America’s ass? Who wouldn’t go gay, even briefly, for that?”_

Less classy, but still gets the point across that he doesn’t care. 

And just for fun, Uncle Thor (Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder) was once asked about his own sexuality and what he thinks of the LGBTQIA+ community on Earth, and he told the reporter: 

_“A post-battle orgy is not a post-battle orgy unless everyone is invited.”_

Which is quite possibly the greatest response to any question ever asked in American history.

If you are against gay marriage, I suggest you stop reading right now. My feelings won’t be hurt, and I’ll get less hate mail. You’ll spend less time staring at your computer screen, angrily typing away about the erosion of American values and traditions. We both win.

Are they gone? 

Good.

This article will celebrate the love of two women, the joining of one very normal family with one very strange family, and just how much partying you can fit into a single week.

I’ll also be looking at all this through a completely new lens: my brave boyfriend will be accompanying me as my plus one. His name is Jason. He’s beautiful, snarky, intuitive, and ready for anything (so he thinks).

Ready? Steady? 

Go.

MONDAY

“If we’re staying in the city, why are we driving upstate?” Jason asks as he looks out the window at the scenery. “I thought the big family dinner would be at the tower or something?” 

It’s a beautiful drive up along the Hudson River, twenty-five miles north of Manhattan to Tarrytown. They’ve got the windows down in Maggie’s car, and they’ve got an audiobook going softly in the background.

“Nah,” Maggie grins. “Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper bought a place up this way after the Snap, and we have a lot of family gatherings there. Less press and paparazzi...the lake is beautiful, and great for swimming when it’s warm...bonfires when it gets dark.” 

Jason watches her carefully and shakes his head. “Stop trying to act like you’re not excited for this. I know you are.” 

“So what if I am?” she smirks. “Not everybody’s relationship with their family is as complicated and messy as yours.” 

“Hey, us Bats take pride in our mess,” Jason jokes. “Without it, we’d just be happy and boring. And that sounds terrible.” 

Maggie can’t help a laugh as she pulls off the main road and onto a narrow side street, just along a large lake. “This feeds into the Hudson. We’re just about there.” She pulls around the lake and up a dirt road, past a row of leafy trees and up to a charming, not overly-large cabin.

“Color me surprised,” Jason says, looking up through the windshield. “I thought it’d be bigger.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes and gets out of the car, stretching her legs and leading him up the driveway, past other cars and even a spaceship, along with a Quinjet, and-

“Is that a horse?” Jason asks, stopping,

“Yes.”

“Does it have wings?” 

“How else was the King of Asgard supposed to get here?” Maggie asks, smirking. 

“...Fair point, I guess.” 

It’s not long before they get to the front yard, which is littered with picnic tables and a couple of large, fancy-looking grills. 

And people.

So many people. 

Maggie braces herself, because she knows they’ll be spotted in less than ten seconds, and she’s not disappointed. 

“MAGGIE!” 

It’s a loud yelp, as an eight-year-old with long, brown hair runs and then makes a flying leap into her arms, almost knocking her over. 

Maggie laughs. “Hey, sis,” she says as she hugs the girl back. She pulls back and brushes the hair from the girl’s face. “Hannah, why do you look like you’ve been in a fight?” 

“Because she has,” Steve says as he dashes up. “One of the boys in her class grabbed her butt and she turned around and slugged him in the face, causing a class fist fight.” 

“And then I elbowed my teacher in the eye,” Hannah says proudly. 

“This is what we get for letting her hang out with Logan. After this week, she’s grounded for two months,” Steve says, hefting Hannah into the air. “Go play.” 

Maggie watches her sister dash away before turning and hugging her father. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Steve grins, hugging her back tightly. “Why is is that just my DNA created you, but when you mix mine and your mom’s, you get Hannah?” 

“Because you were a well-documented pain in the ass, and Mom was known as ‘the bitch’ of her Covert Attack Team,” Maggie responds automatically. “Sorry, Daddy. You have mouthy kids.” 

“Ah, it could be worse,” Steve grins, kissing her forehead before turning to Jason and holding out a hand. “Nice to see you again.” 

“You, too, Captain,” Jason says, shaking his hand. “Thanks for letting me crash this thing.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Seve chuckles. “My niece is the one who decided to let people bring plus ones.” 

“Are we the last ones here?” Maggie asks. 

“Just about,” Steve says, looking around at the assembled group. “I think Strange and Wong are late. But I guess that happens when you can just open up a magic hole and hop through to wherever you’re going.” 

Maggie snickers and turns around just in time to be lifted off the ground. She yelps and holds on tightly. “Uncle Thor!” 

“Our dear Margaret has arrived!” Thor laughs, spinning her around before putting her down. “And you look just as beautiful and sharp as ever.” He spins her again and then kisses her cheek. “It has been too long.” 

Maggie laughs and grips his sweater as she gains her footing again. “Hi!” 

“Hello,” Thor says, poking her nose, before noticing Jason and going still. “Oh. I see you’ve brought a suitor with you.” 

“My boyfriend, Jason. Jason Todd, Thor. Uncle Thor, Jason.” 

Jason gives a mock salute, pursing his lips.

“Do we like him?” Thor asks Steve quietly. “Is he worthy?” 

“Ah, he’s not bad,” Steve smirks. “But I’m not gonna be upset if you give him a hard time.” 

Thor grins broadly and takes to circling around Jason, looking him up and down. “He’s tall. Quite muscular. Very pale, though.” 

“He’s from Gotham,” Tony says as he walks over and wraps an arm around Maggie in greeting. “They don’t get a lot of sun in Gotham.” 

“Gotham,” Thor repeats. “That’s where all those clowns come from, isn’t it?” 

“Just the one,” Jason responds, turning in a circle to follow Thor’s movements. “If this is some weird attempt to freak me out, I gotta warn you, I’ve seen much weirder than a pudgy dude in a cardigan with pretty princess hair.” 

Thor stops and tilts his head before grinning. “He has fire. I like him.” 

“Jason Peter Todd,” Natasha says as she walks over, crossing her arms. “Born August sixteenth to Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood in Gotham City. Orphaned at ten, taken in when he was twelve by billionaire playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Disappeared for a few years starting at the age of fifteen and popped back up with a bad attitude and a white streak in his hair to go with it.” 

“Part of my charm,” Jason responds. “Who are you?” 

“That would be Natasha Romanoff,” Steve says. “Head of the UN Security Council and Maggie’s godmother.” 

“I’m also incredibly hard to impress,” Natasha smirks. 

“Ease up, Tasha,” Clint says as he steps up. “The kid just got here.” 

“Besides,” Bruce says as he follows Clint over. “We should be focusing on Maggie.” 

“Well, that’s always true,” Steve agrees. 

“Okay, old-timers, break it up over there!” 

It’s Morgan’s voice. Maggie turns around and squints in the afternoon sun as she spots the short brunette at the grill, her short dark hair perfectly spiked and a taller, more voluptuous woman with her arms wrapped around her.

“Bye guys!” Maggie smiles as she rushes over. “Hi! Hi!” 

Morgan grins and hugs her tightly. “Hey, Cuz.” 

“Hi.” 

“You said that already,” Morgan chuckles, before pulling away. “You look so great. Look at you. You let your hair grow out, and it looks like you’ve been working out.” 

“Jason has a home gym,” Maggie admits sheepishly. “He’s been teaching me to punch things.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Morgan asks, putting up her dukes in a fighting stance and playfully punching Maggie in the arm. 

“Hi, Maggie,” the other woman says warmly, leaning over to hug her. “Don’t pay attention to Morgan. She’s been acting like a nut for weeks.” 

“It’s your fault,” Morgan says. “You’re the one who agreed to marry me, I wouldn’t be acting like this if you’d said no.” 

Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head, which is covered in lavender-dyed curls. “What am I getting myself into?” 

“Lifelong commitment to someone with a family the size of an army?” Maggie offers playfully, earning her a noogie from Morgan. “No! Not the hair! Not in front of the boyfriend!” 

“Oh that’s right!” Morgan cries, pulling away. “The boyfriend is here. Bring him over. Let me see. Annie is terrible at describing people. All she told me was that he was tall and sexy.” 

“Both of those things are true,” Maggie tells her, before turning and nodding for Jason to come join her. 

His relieved look speaks volumes as he abandons the crowd of original Avengers who are no doubt asking him questions he would rather not be answering and heads her way.

“You rang?” he asks in a deep, playful voice. 

Maggie beams at him and wraps her arms around one of his. “Jason, this is Morgan and Quinn. Morgan and Quinn: Jason.” 

“Hi,” Quinn says, smiling at him and shaking his hand. “Annie told us all about you. It’s nice to finally put a face to the stories.” 

“I have heard absolutely nothing about you,” Jason admits. “Maggie’s not big on extended family stories.” 

Maggie lifts her chin in the air defiantly. “I’m saving them for the tell-all.” 

Morgan snorts and shakes her head before shaking Jason’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Welcome to the party. Literally.” 

“Where is Annie, anyways?” Maggie asks, looking around. 

“Still doing her make-up,” Morgan tells her with an eyeroll. “That girl, I swear. She’s pretty no matter what. She’s got Mom’s face shape and she’s tiny and always perfect, I don’t know what she’s worried about.” 

“I think it’s more determined than worried,” Maggie grins. “Lemme go get her.” 

“Don’t bother, she’ll be out soon,” Morgan waves a hand. 

Maggie nods and looks around at the assembled crowd. The original Avengers are still standing where Jason was, talking together. The current Avengers are taking up a picnic table, while the kids (Maggie’s own siblings Hannah and Joey, along with Maria Stark, Stella Wilson, and Prince T’Chaka) are playing in the grass with a little boy who can’t be older than four. 

“Aww. The Parkers are here,” Maggie smiles. “Is that Ben? He’s so big!” 

“Yep,” Morgan beams. “Everybody’s here. Well...just about everybody. Strange and Wong are late.” 

Maggie nods and rubs Jason’s arm as she looks around more, spotting second tier Avengers and former SHIELD agents...she spots a couple of her mother’s coworkers from the CIA who are close friends with the Starks, as well, and by the lake-

She purses her lips and leans up to kiss Jason’s cheek. “Be back. Don’t punch anybody.” 

Jason grins a little. “What if I get punched first?” 

“Suffer,” Maggie smirks at him before heading off towards the lake, where a lone bench sits, and on it, sits a man with one arm. 

She settles down next to him and looks out at the water before looking at him. “Long time no see.” 

James Buchanan Barnes turns to her and grins. “It’s too cold for me up in these parts.” 

“Bull,” Maggie says.

He chuckles and wraps his arm around her, pulling her in for a hug. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” she says, a little tearfully as she hugs him back tightly. 

“Hey, hey,” he says, pulling back. “No crying. Morgan’s gettin’ married. This is good.” 

“Well, yeah, but it’s been years since I’ve seen you,” she reminds him, wiping at her eyes. 

Bucky nods and sighs. “I know. I uh...I guess I dropped off for a while, huh?” He takes a breath and rubs her shoulder. “Why don’t we talk a little later?” 

She nods and hugs him tightly. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

***** 

It gets dark before anybody realizes, and there is an entire contingent of Avengers bickering about how to make a fire.

Thor settles it with a bolt of lightning from the sky that sets the logs in the bonfire pit ablaze in an instant, making everyone stumble back a little. 

“A little warning, there, Pal!” Bruce cries. 

Jason stands back, watching everyone settle in around the fire. Maggie’s younger brother sits in a camp chair with his guitar, strumming absently, while Peter Parker blows on a melted marshmallow before helping his son eat it.

It reminds Jason of being a kid at Justice League events. Standing back and watching everyone.

He never quite fit in there, either. 

“Hey.” 

He turns and swallows hard, as Maggie’s mother steps up, arms crossed as she looks out at the fire. 

Zondra Rizzo-Rogers is a tall woman with a commanding presence.

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers.” 

“Zondra’s fine,” she tells him, looking amused. “Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Yeah,” Jason nods, clearing his throat. “I uh...I’m Jason.” 

“Oh, I know. Maggie has sent pictures over text message,” Zondra smirks. 

He nods slowly, spotting Maggie as she hugs a tall blonde man tightly. Jason recognized the guy from recent news specials about the Avengers and their identities: Harley Keener, Iron Man.

“You’re brave, wading into all this,” Zondra comments. “You coulda stayed home, or just come for the wedding part.” 

“Well, I’m a masochist at heart,” Jason comments lightly, grinning at her. “Besides. Couldn’t let her come here alone. You lunatics mighta convinced her I’m not worth a damn.” 

Zondra chuckles softly and pats his back. “You’re gonna do just fine, Jason.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice to see you again.” 

Jason has been waiting to leave the lake house for an hour. Maggie keeps promising him that they’ll go; head back into the city, go to their hotel room and get some sleep, but she keeps getting pulled into conversations. 

It’s been a long day of travel, and he doesn’t get tired often, but being surrounded by strangers with no way out has definitely drained him.

He turns to the other man, ready to extract himself from the conversation, but the man standing next to him looks kind and calm, holding a pre-school aged boy in his arms. 

“Hey, Parker.” 

“Hey.” Peter shifts the kid in his arms, who is doing his absolute damndest not to fall asleep. “Some party, huh?” 

“I’ve been to crazier,” Jason tells him. “But they were all less crowded than this one.” 

“I’m just thankful Morgan and Quinn decided to have the wedding in the spring,” Peter says. “Ben here is pretty resilient, but he’s only four--so he can only handle so much cold weather.” 

Jason nods and glances at the kid, taking him in. He looks a little like Peter in facial structure (and the kid’s certainly been cursed with his father’s big ears); his hair is a dark and messy and his skin is a dark bronze. 

Any way you cut it, the kid is cute. 

“Hey,” Peter stage whispers to his son. “Hey, Ben. You wanna say hi to Jason? He’s here with Auntie Maggie.” 

Ben holds out a hand and waves, his head drooping against Peter’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” Jason nods. “Cute.” 

“Thanks,” Peter grins. “I blame his mom. I’m weird-looking.” 

“Hard to argue,” Jason smirks. He tilts his head. “So how’s it been, going public?” 

“Weird,” Peter nods. “Really weird. Lotsa interviews. Lotsa villains wanting my address...I was able to scrub mine and my aunt’s information pretty cleanly from public record, so everybody should be good. All my mail gets routed to headquarters now...Ben’s preschool teacher wanted an autograph, which was funky.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees. “That does sounds weird.” 

“Sadly it means I lost my job at the Bugle,” Peter goes on. “But the New York Times and the Washington Post have made offers, and there’s always freelance work.”

Jason nods. “Sounds like you’ll land on your feet.” 

“What about you?” Peter asks. “How’s things with Maggie? How is it being here?” 

“It’s nuts being here,” Jason admits, side-stepping the question about his relationship. “Look at all these people. Half of them wanna ask me four hundred questions and the other half want nothing to do with me. I tried to say hi to Colonel Rhodes earlier? He said ‘later kid, you bother me.’” 

“Yeah, that’s Rhodey,” Peter chuckles. “He and Tony are best friends for a reason.” 

“Meanwhile, Maggie’s been saying goodbye for an hour,” Jason goes on. “Not that I mind. It’s nice out. There’s fire and marshmallows. I’m good. I just…” 

“It’s a lot,” Peter finishes. “Trust me, I get it. My wife, MJ? She coulda come, but she’s working today because she can’t handle an entire week of...well...this. I mean, she loves everybody. Most everybody. But it’s a lot.” 

Jason nods slowly and then looks around at the crowd of people around the fire. He’s met most of them now. Maggie’s immediate family, and the closest uncles and aunts. 

Except one. 

“What’s with one-arm over there?” 

Peter grins wryly. “That is Bucky Barnes. He lives mostly in Wakanda now.” 

Jason looks at the older man quizzically. “I mean...nice weather and all…” 

“Well...so...back in the day, he was the Winter Soldier.” 

Jason freezes and blinks, looking back over at Barnes. “Seriously? That dude was the Winter Soldier? Fist of Hydra?” 

“I wouldn’t call him that to his face,” Peter advises. “But...yeah.” 

“Didn’t he get pardoned after the Blip?” Jason asks, tilting his head. 

“Well, yeah, but something else came up,” Peter shrugs. “You’ll have to ask Steve about it sometime.” 

“Huh.” He watches Maggie hug a line of people one last time before she bounces back over to him. “There she is.” 

She smiles and wraps her arms around him. “Ready to go?” 

“Whenever you are,” Jason tells her. 

“Bye, Mags,” Peter says. 

She lights up and hugs him and Ben at the same time. “Bye, Uncle Peter. Bye, Ben.” 

“Bye-bye,” Ben says quietly, patting her face. 

Maggie laughs. “Are you guys coming to my parents’ place for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Nope,” Peter grins. “Iron-family dinner tomorrow night.” 

“Cap-family dinners have better food,” Maggie pouts. 

“But Iron-family dinners have more science,” Peter tells her, before kissing her forehead. “We’ll see you for Karaoke.” 

***** 

The ride back to the city is quiet and comfortable, with Jason at the wheel this time, navigating through the dark, away from the lake house. 

“So? Holding up okay?” Maggie asks, smiling at him softly. 

“I’m good,” Jason tells her. “I met a lot of people. I ate a lot of...sub-par food.” 

“We’ll make up for that,” she promises. “The Starks are not known for their cooking prowess, but brunch tomorrow should be really nice, and dinner at my parents’ will be great. You have not lived until you’ve tried my mom’s cooking. She makes pasta from scratch and her sauce is to die for.” 

Jason rubs his eye briefly. “Run the schedule by me again?” 

Maggie smiles and curls up in her seat. “Tomorrow is the bridal brunch that Quinn’s parents are throwing. It’s catered and everybody is supposed to be on best behavior. Then, tomorrow night, dinner gets split into three different crowds: Iron-Family dinner at the lake house, Cap-Family dinner at my parents’ place, and an Avengers family dinner that’s usually at Strange’s place.” 

“He never showed up, by the way,” Jason points out. “Which is pretty shitty.” 

“He’s Strange,” Maggie shrugs with a grin. “He knew the risks of missing the cookout. Now Uncle Tony will never let him forget it.” 

Jason chuckles. “Okay. That’s tomorrow. Wednesday is…” 

“Chillout during the day,” Maggie tells him. “And then karaoke at night.” 

He sighs softly. “You’re gonna make me sing.” 

“If you sing, you get to see me naked,” Maggie sing-songs. 

“I hate how well that works,” Jason admits. “That shouldn’t work. I should be too ashamed of my singing ability, and you should not be holding sex hostage like that. But fuck it, I really like seeing you naked.” 

Maggie laughs. “You’re not so bad. Wait until you hear Aunt Sharon. Nobody is a worse singer who cares less about it than her. I think you’re fine.” 

“And Sharon is...the blonde spy, married to Sam Wilson, who is the current Captain America?” Jason asks hesitantly. 

“Correct,” Maggie nods. “Good job.” 

“I’m learning.” 

“Thursday night are the bachelorette parties,” Maggie goes on. “Annie, Harley and I have been planning Morgan’s. Quinn’s besties are planning hers.” 

“Wait, am I going to the bachelorette party?” Jason asks, obviously confused. 

“Oh. No,” Maggie tells him. “That will be adult ladies only. Dad’s hosting a poker night, Maria, Stella and another friend are having a sleepover, and the littler kids will go to bed early. Friday is the Avenger baby brunch-”

“Explain.” 

“The children of the Avengers go to brunch,” Maggie tells him. “And you are invited to that as my plus one. After that, it’s spa time, and then Saturday is the big day. Ceremony at the lake house, evening black tie reception at the tower.” 

Jason gives a low whistle. “That is a lot of activities.” 

“Yes, it is,” Maggie agrees. “So? First impressions from today?” 

“Your brother is surly.” 

“He’s missing a leg.” 

“I like Thor, which I wasn’t expecting.” 

“Nobody dislikes Thor,” Maggie points out. 

“Colonel Rhodes is kinda rude.” 

“He’s part of the Iron-team, they’re all rude except Uncle Peter. You learn to live with it.” 

“And...your uncle who lives in Wakanda is the Winter Soldier.” 

“Was,” Maggie says quickly. “Uncle Bucky was the Winter Soldier. He’s not anymore. They call him the White Wolf. But he hasn’t fought in so long, I think now he’s just Bucky.” 

Jason nods and glances at her. “How come he never moved back to the States?” 

Maggie shrugs, looking out the window. “He was here for a long time...my whole childhood actually. And then...uhm...I don’t really know why he decided to go back to Wakanda. He left when I was around seventeen...right after Joey lost his leg.” 

Jason frowns and reaches out without looking, taking her hand. “We don’t have to go down that road.” 

“No, it’s fine,” she says absently, gripping his hand.

“If it was actually fine, I’d still have circulation in my fingers right now,” he says gently. “He left after that. Could he just not handle it?” 

“I don’t know,” Maggie shrugs again. “I didn’t get much of an explanation for why he left. Just that he felt that it was time.” 

“He abandoned you.” 

“I had tons of support,” Maggie argues gently. “Did you see all those people at that bonfire? All of them were there for me. Every one of them called and texted and showed up. Bucky, too, until he left. I was well looked after.” 

Jason clenches his jaw a little, still looking out at the road as he drives. “I just - I hate that it happened at all.” 

“You’re the only person I’ve dated who hasn’t been freaked out when I’ve told them,” Maggie admits. “Not that I tell a lot of people. But...you’re the only guy who seems to get it.” 

“Well I-” he takes a breath. “I care about you. I’m here for you.” 

Maggie smiles sadly and squeezes his hand. “Ditto.”


	4. Chapter 4

I am what the original Avengers call an “Avengers Baby.”

What this means is that I was born after The Snap. Any of us kids born after the Snap are considered “Avengers babies.” If you were in school when the Snap happened, you’re part of the Second Generation. So: Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, even Princess Shuri are all considered Second Generation Avengers. 

But I’m an Avengers Baby. 

And it is, to be honest, an odd existence, because in my everyday life I am an adult. I pay my rent, I have a career, and I do my own laundry and make my own meals. I have a serious boyfriend and I get excited talking about my indoor herb garden.

But when I’m home, I’m still “Magpie.” 

You would think that being Captain Steven Grant Rogers’ oldest child would be a lot of pressure, but the truth is that if someone told me Captain America invented unconditional love, I would believe them completely. 

There is no one more supportive or accepting than my dad. No dad is as proud as my dad. 

He is the best, and if you argue that fact with me, I will fight you.

My mother is a retired CIA officer, who is tall and strong and the biggest bad-ass I know. She cooks and sews and she knows sixty-five ways to kill a man with her pinky. 

When I need a shoulder to cry on, or advice, she is my first phone call. 

I have two younger siblings who are funny and nuts and just the best, even if Joey is a big grump, and Hannah is, for lack of a better word, a brawler. They are two of my favorite people in the whole world and I love them both with all my heart, even when they drive me crazy.

The five of us have been through a lot together, and that includes quite a few family weddings. We’ve seen all sorts, from simple and classy to the gaudiest thing you could ever imagine.  
This is the first time I won’t be staying with my family during a family function, and while I thought it would feel strange, I’m not as far removed as I thought I’d be. 

TUESDAY MORNING

“Maaaaggiiieeeee!” 

Jason gets to the hotel room door before Maggie can, and he swings it open before she can tell him to put a shirt on to go with his jeans. 

It’s not that Jason has anything to be ashamed of, it’s that he’s just too beautiful, the mural of scars that littler his torso accentuating his muscles.

On the other side of the door, Joey Rogers freezes, looking Jason up and down. He frowns deeply, and then nods. “Yep. Identity confirmed. Still not into dudes.” 

Jason wrinkles his nose. “Uh...hey, Joey.” 

“Maggie here?” 

“Doing her hair.” 

Joey steps in, poking his head into the bathroom. “You ready yet?” 

Maggie shakes her head as she uses a curling iron on her blonde hair. “Joe, the brunch doesn’t start for another forty-five minutes.” 

“Well, yeah, but we’re here already.” 

“We?” Jason asks quizzically. 

“Good morning!” 

It’s Hannah’s voice and she bounds into the bathroom, shoving Joey aside a little to get at Maggie. 

“Morning, Nanna,” Maggie grins. 

“Will you do my hair too, Maggie?” Hannah asks, jumping up and down a little. 

“Sure,” Maggie tells her. “But you gotta be patient, and you gotta stop jumping. It’s hot and I don’t want to burn you.” 

Jason pokes his head in, this time wearing a black henley with his jeans. “You want coffee, Mags?” 

“Yes, please, thank you,” Maggie tells him. 

“I want coffee,” Joey says.

“Dad says you’ve been banned from coffee,” Hannah says. “Ever since he caught you with the pack of icky cigarettes.” 

Maggie frowns and turns to them. “Seriously, Joe? Cigarettes?” 

“I wanna sound like Tom Waits!” Joey cries. “How’m I supposed to sound like Tom Waits if I got this clear voice?” 

“I smoked a pack a day when I was your age,” Jason calls from the other room. “Believe me, sounding like Tom Waits is not worth being that outta breath.” 

“It also got him grounded,” Hannah says.

“Your voice is amazing,” Maggie tells Joey, turning and ruffling his hair gently. “You don’t need to sound like Tom Waits, you just need to sound like you.” 

Joey frowns and shrugs. “I guess.” 

Another knock on the door, and then Zondra’s voice. 

“Kids! Are you bothering your sister?!” 

Jason opens the door again. “Hey, Zondra. They’re fine. Just hangin’ out while we finish getting ready.” 

Zondra nods and steps in, adjusting Jason’s rolled up sleeves a little, more out of habit than anything else. “You guys better hurry up, cuz nobody’s gonna wait for you.” 

“We have forty-five minutes!” Maggie cries. 

“Yeah, but we’re here,” Zondra says, repeating Joey’s early words. 

“Is this where everybody wound up?” Steve’s voice asks from behind the closed door. 

Jason opens it again, and takes a breath. “Morning, Captain Rogers.” 

Steve nods and pats his shoulder as he steps in. “Hey. Are we ready?” 

“Maggie’s gonna do my hair!” Hannah calls excitedly. 

“Just a few curls, Daddy, nothing too time-intensive,” Maggie adds. 

“Quinn’s family is already downstairs overseeing set up,” Steve tells them all. “The Starks are gonna be late, because they’re always late, but I told Tony we’d be around to fill in as gracious guests until they got here.” 

“Dad, has my coffee ban been lifted?” Joey asks. 

“No,” Steve says automatically. “No coffee for another three months.” 

“Does that mean I can have a mimosa instead?” 

“Hell, no,” Zondra snaps. “Stop asking for things you know you can’t have.” 

Jason chuckles and shakes his head as he settles Maggie’s coffee on the bathroom counter. “Reminds me of when my baby brother asks for red wine at family dinners. We keep having to remind him that every time he’s tried it, he’s spat it back in somebody’s face.” 

Maggie smiles and kisses his cheek. “I love when you tell cute, non-murdery sibling stories.” 

“I save them just for you,” Jason winks. 

“Ugh,” Hannah complains. “Don’t do that, it’s weird and gross.” 

“My hotel room, my rules, and I like it when my boyfriend gets flirty,” Maggie reminds her. “Now hold still while I make you more beautiful.” 

Jason sips his coffee and shakes his head as he watches Joey sit in a chair, roll up his jeans and adjusting his mechanical leg. 

“That hurt?” 

“You get used to it,” Joey shrugs. “I’ve had it almost four years now, so.” 

Jason nods. “Sucks, what happened.” 

“As far as worst days of your life go, it probably coulda been worse,” Joey tells him. “But it wasn’t great, no.”

Steve walks over and kneels down. “This on okay?” 

“It’s fine, Pop. I was just checkin’.” 

Steve nods and pats Joey’s shoulder. “You tell me if it’s bothering you. Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce will be here this morning, and if it’s bad, they can help.” 

“It’s really okay.” 

“Joey! Do you want me to curl your hair?!” Maggie cries. 

“Touch me and die, Sis!” 

“Joseph,” Steve says firmly, but gently. 

Joey blows out a breath. “I’m good!” 

It’s a few minutes later that Maggie, Jason, Joey and Hannah are lined up in front of Steve and Zondra. 

“Okay,” Zondra says calmly. “Quinn’s family are very understanding and very open-minded, but let’s go easy this morning. I know it’s gonna be tempting to be nuts. It’s easy to go a little wild, but we’re gonna take a collective chill pill, eat some brunch, have a nice time, and not give Quinn’s mother and father brain aneurysms.” 

“What’s that?” Hannah asks quizzically. 

“It’s when your head explodes,” Joey explains, before making a soft explosion sound. 

“Ew,” Hannah wrinkles her nose. “Gross.” 

“Exactly,” Steve nods. “So we’re avoiding them at all costs.” 

“What if the food’s bad?” Joey asks. 

“Fake it,” Zondra tells him. 

“What if one of them smells like a fart?” Hannah asks. 

“Hannah,” Steve warns. 

“What if we get attacked by Hydra?” Maggie asks. 

“Document it, the Post will love you forever,” Jason tells her. 

“There will also be a room full of experienced heroes to stop them,” Zondra adds. “Are we ready?” 

Each of them affirm their readiness and head for the door, but Maggie hangs back, taking Jason’s hand and smiling.

“You okay?” she asks. “I know my family can be a little crazy.” 

“You think that was crazy?” Jason asks, laughing softly. “If my siblings ever got that organized for a social event, I’d be worried we’d all been replaced by pod people.” He pulls her close. “Besides. It’s...it’s actually really nice that your parents are so cool about me being here. I dunno. It’s nice to feel...included, I guess.” 

Maggie beams at him and kisses him softly, but pulls away when there’s a sharp whistle from the hallway.

“We’re moving!” Steve calls. 

Jason shakes his head and lets himself be tugged out the door.

***** 

The Carltons are kind, patient people. Zondra hadn’t been lying about that. 

Jason watches as Steve steps up to Will and Erica Carlton, shaking their hands and obviously making apologies for the Starks, and they smile and laugh, like it’s no big deal. 

“I guess when you have enough money to throw a giant brunch like this, lateness isn’t really a thing you worry about,” Maggie mutters to him.

He grins and pulls her a little closer, speaking softly in her ear. “How do you think my old man has kept his night job under wraps for so long? ‘Aw. Brucie’s late again? I guess he can afford to be late all the time.’” 

Maggie laughs against his chest as his hold on her tightens a little. She looks around, and watches as the small ballroom begins to fill with people, all scouting out their tables. She spots Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Aunt Nat and the Bartons, as well as the Wilsons, the Parkers and eventually the Starks and the other New Avengers.

There are plenty of people she doesn’t recognize: Quinn’s friends and family, and she wonders how all of this is going to work, until Quinn herself and Morgan step in, the last to arrive. 

Maggie smiles fondly. They’ve always looked like movie stars to her, and today is no different, stepping into the crowd of people with their arms linked together. 

Quinn towers over Morgan, looking effortlessly perfect in a cream-colored sundress providing a perfect contract to the deep tone of her skin. Her long, dark tresses hang loose, like she woke up perfectly styled. 

Morgan, too, looks perfect, though in her own, Morgan-like way. Dark hair spiked, tank top, leather jacket and jeans firmly in place. 

They make eye contact and Morgan gives Maggie a nod and a grin, just as Annie dashes over. 

“Hi!” Annie beams, tugging Maggie away from Jason for a hug. 

“You guys are late,” Maggie chides as she pulls back. 

Annie waves a dismissive hand. “We’re always late, if you’re not used to it by now, I don’t know what to tell you. Oh my god, you guys are so cute together.”

“I don’t do cute,” Jason tells her. 

Maggie smirks. “He does. He just doesn’t like to admit it.” She hooks arms with Annie. “Take me to your waffles.” 

***** 

It takes a while for everyone to get seated, but when they do, there’s a clear divide between the two families. Morgan’s family is on one side of the room, taking up multiple tables, despite best efforts to squeeze into as few as possible to be closer together, while Quinn’s family is on the other, spread out, some not speaking to each other, some giving the others dirty looks from tables of two or three that can seat seven or eight.

“Ooh,” Peter mutters from his spot in-between MJ and Harley. “Things don’t seem great over there.” 

“Is that a new mutation?” Harley teases him. “Is the Peter-tingle picking up on family drama now?” 

“It could always do that,” Peter responds flippantly. 

“It’s true,” MJ says. “My mom and I fought really hard one time in front of him, and he threw up in a trash can.” 

“In my defense, we went to a frat party the night before, and I was still hungover,” Peter adds. “I never had another Jell-o shot ever again.” 

“Maria, please eat more than the fruit salad,” Pepper says evenly. 

Maria Stark frowns. “It’s all made with gluten and animal products, Mom.” 

“I promise a vegetable omelet will not kill you,” Pepper tells her. “They even have vegan egg substitute. Please?” 

“How do you not miss hamburgers?” Tony asks, obviously confused. “We’re sure she’s mine and not like...Strange’s, right?” 

“Mean,” Maria snaps. 

“I’m not mean!” 

“Weren’t we going to be on our best behavior today?” Annie asks innocently. “Stop fighting.” 

“Annie’s right,” Pepper nods. “Maria, please go ask the chef for a vegan veggie omelet. Tony, please stop badgering Maria about being vegan.” 

Annie waits until Maria leaves before leaning over to Tony. “She’ll grow out of it, Dad. Remember when Morgan tried to be a vegetarian and tried to eat jackfruit for the first time? She went right back to hamburgers.” 

“Yeah, but Maria is not Morgan,” Tony says. “She’s way more stubborn than Morgan because Maria is exactly like-” He stops and blinks at her. “Annie.” 

She doesn’t respond as she looks at another table. 

“Amelia Anne. Earth to Amelia Anne.” 

Annie whips her head around and smiles widely. “Sorry! Nate Barton is kinda hot today. I never noticed. Go figure.” 

“Are you sure Maria is exactly like you?” Pepper asks, grinning wryly at her husband as she sips her mimosa. “I think it might be our middle daughter.” 

“Don’t tease,” Tony whines. 

Annie pouts a little. “I’m behaving.” 

“Do not sleep with Nate Barton,” Tony snaps. 

“Oh, on the list of things you don’t get to decide, that’s at like the very top,” Annie tells him. She whips her hair back. “I think I’ll go say hi.” 

Tony watches her go, and sighs heavily, before turning to Pepper. “You know, I deserved that, didn’t I?” 

“Absolutely,” Pepper grins. “Besides. There are way worse people Annie could end up with.” 

“You mean like tall dark and batty over at the other table with Maggie Mae?” Tony asks, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Leave Jason alone, he saved your life,” Pepper tells him. “And as long as Steve’s okay with it, we should be, too.” 

Tony shakes his head and sits back, blowing out a breath. “When did it happen, Pep? When did all these kids get to be so grown up? Morgoona’s gettin’ married. Maggie Mae’s got a big, beefy boyfriend...Annie’s been hopping from guy to girl to guy to girl to guy...Maria’s constantly fighting with me about the beef industry. Joey’s taller than I am now, Hannah’s elbowing teachers in the face. I feel like it was just yesterday, we finished the Tower and moved in. Where did all that time go?” 

Pepper smiles widely, gazing at him. “It flew by in a whirlwind of superhero emergencies, potty-training sessions and parent-teacher conferences, didn’t it?” 

“It really did,” Tony nods, flexing his mechanical hand. He grins at her a little and takes her hand. “Wanna place bets on Maggie gettin’ married next?” 

“One wedding at a time, Mr. Stark.” 

“Whatever you say, Miss Potts.” 

***** 

There’s a commotion from the other side of the room, and Maggie frowns as she looks over just in time to see an elderly woman pick up an entire plate of french toast and shove it into a slightly younger man’s face. 

“Oh,” she cringes.

Things go downhill from there.

“You know,”Jason says, as they hit the floor to avoid being hit by a flying omelet, “this feels way more like the family events I’m used to.” He grins at her, lifting an eyebrow. “Wanna make-out while nobody is looking?” 

Maggie doesn’t get to answer, as Natasha crawls over. 

“Evasive maneuvers, people. Do not get hit by-” 

“Is that hollandaise sauce?” 

“God, I hope so. If it’s not, I don’t wanna know.” 

“Raincheck,” Maggie smiles as slices of bacon sail over their heads. “Duck!” 

***** 

“I’m confused,” Strange says, narrowing his eyes as he surveys the ballroom, its tables and inhabitants now covered in food and drink. “Who started it?”

Sometimes it pays to be painfully late. 

“My great-aunt Jewel,” Quinn says as she attempts to wipe maple syrup from her dress. “My uncle Calvin told her when she died, he was just gonna dump her wrinkly old body in a creek. She didn’t take it very well.” 

Strange blinks, obviously shocked, looking over at the Avengers side of the room, where a number of tables have been turned on their sides to use as shields. 

“Is it over?” Bruce asks, peaking up. 

“You’re the Hulk,” Strange accuses him. “You couldn’t take a little old lady with a plate of breakfast food?” 

“Quinn’s great-aunt looked like she meant business!” Bruce cries. 

“She did indeed seem intent on throwing food at everyone,” Thor agrees from...somewhere. 

“I speak from experience,” Rhodey says. “We made the right call with hiding. Nobody wants a piece of a little old black lady who’s that pissed off.” 

Strange sighs deeply, closes his eyes, and magicks the room and its people back to their original states, cleaning up thrown food and stained clothing. 

“Now,” he says, wrapping an arm around Morgan and his other around Quinn. “Let’s try this again, shall we? A nice, quiet brunch.” He looks out over the crowd, and gives a disdainful stare to the guilty-looking parties in Quinn’s family.

“Oo,” Wong says happily as he wanders off. “Omelet station.” 

Strange gives another deep sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your curious, The Rogers household (or the house it's based off of) can be found here: https://www.zillow.com/b/734-Rugby-Rd-Brooklyn-NY/40.631354,-73.9638_ll/

Maggie is grateful for the breather between brunch and dinner. They get back to the hotel room and curl up on the bed, watching TV movies and enjoying a comfortable silence. 

When Jason’s phone buzzes, he blows out a breath before sitting up and grabbing it. “Yep.” 

“Are you surviving?” 

It’s Kori’s voice, and he rubs his eyes. “Hey, Kor. Gimme a second.” He turns to Maggie. “It’s Kori. Gonna take this on the balcony.” 

“Yeah,” Maggie nods. “Don’t be too long though, cuz I’m not pausing the movie.” 

He snorts and hops up, heading to the balcony and closing the door behind him. “I am surviving. You checkin’ up on me, Princess?” 

“Someone should do so,” Kori grins. “Left to your own devices, things tend to go wrong. And explode.” 

“In my defense, explosions follow me everywhere,” Jason says. “And I’m not left to my own devices, I got Maggie.” 

“I am only trying to be a good friend,” Kori says. 

“Which is weird, because you haven’t been around much,” Jason reminds her, leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky. “

Kori sighs softly. “I was taking care of some personal matters off-world. Are you behaving yourself?” 

“No,” Jason says. “But yeah. Everything’s good so far. Maggie’s parents actually like me, which is a shock.” 

“You are a good person, Jason,” Kori reminds him. “Underneath all that gristle and grit, you are wonderful.” 

“Eh.” 

“And isn’t it nice when people recognize it? And show you they appreciate it?” 

“Eehh.” 

“Impossible.” 

“That’s more like it,” Jason grins. “You’re okay?” 

“I am,” Kori tells him. “I’m heading back to Earth soon...Donna has requested my presence. She is...she is still having a hard time. Wally...Roy…” 

“Yeah,” Jason says softly. “You really okay?” 

“After all that’s happened, are you?” Kori asks. 

“Sure,” Jason lies. “Sure I am.” 

“Then so am I,” Kori tells him. “I’m sure you’re busy, and Maggie has you running every which way.” 

“Actually we’re just chilling at the hotel until we head to Brooklyn for dinner at her parents’ place,” Jason says. “It’s nice. It’s...it’s normal. Which is weird.” 

“I think you’ve earned a little of that,” Kori laughs. “Call or text if you need me. I’ll be in touch.” 

“Sure. You, too. And...and tell Donna…” 

“I will,” Kori says. “Give my regards to Maggie.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Bye, Jason.” 

He hangs up and lets out a slow breath, before heading back into the room. “Sorry about that. Kori was just checking to make sure I hadn’t become Avenger fodder.” 

Maggie grins as she sits up. “That’s nice of her.” 

“Yeah,” he grins back sheepishly. “Anyways. I’m gonna go wash up, and then I guess we should go.” 

“Jason.” 

He stops on his way, turning back to her. “Yeah.” 

“You and Kori…” 

“She’s seen me very naked,” Jason admits. “Like...so naked. But no.” 

Maggie nods, grinning again. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. Plenty of people have seen me naked,” Maggie shrugs. 

Jason smirks a little. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

He walks back over to the bed as she sits up on her knees. “Like me?” 

“You’re not the only one,” Maggie tells him, poking his chest. 

“Am I the only one now?” Jason asks. 

She nods, smiling at him.

“Good,” he nods, rubbing her sides gently. “Same...you uh...you think we got time for some naked now?” 

Maggie’s smile widens as she pulls him closer. “We can be a little late.” 

*****

How much do you remember of your childhood? 

What’s the clearest thing in your head when you think about yourself at a very young age?

Mine is a hot, cloudless Fourth of July in the backyard of my parents’ home in Brooklyn. The garden my father takes such good care of is in full bloom. The scent of fresh flowers mixes with the heady smells coming from the hot grill; a choice of hamburgers, veggie patties, hot dogs and juicy grilled chicken with skewered vegetables. Maybe some shrimp.

The adults mill about happily. Sunglasses. No shoes. Thin clothing. Lots of laughter. Us little kids (back then it was just me and Morgan and Annie Stark) run around in our swimsuits, playing tag around the yard, or lying in the grass; if we get too hot, one of the adults will spray us with the garden hose and make us giggle and shriek. 

The sun goes down after we’re well-fed, and we’re wrapped in fluffy towels and allowed to stay up late. There are string lights out in the backyard but the grown-ups don’t bother with them, content to sit in the dim illumination afforded by Brooklyn’s light pollution. I remember Uncle Thor’s big, meaty arms wrapped around me as he chats quietly with the rest of the group. I remember looking across the way; watching Aunt Natasha comb out Morgan’s hair for her. I remember Annie dozing against Uncle Sam. 

It’s the little things. The sounds of cars and crickets and the bitter taste of a begged-for sip from my mom’s beer. A million kisses goodnight as I’m passed from one family member to the next before being tucked into my bed, my bedroom window wide open to let in the cool night air, and the conversation still going on outside.

It’s these memories that make me grateful. 

TUESDAY NIGHT

“So Thor and Okoye decided to take a Starbucks tour of New York City, and Cassie promised Scott a trip to the top of the Empire State Building and then dinner at the Jekyll and Hyde Club downtown. As much as Hope tried to get out of it, they wouldn’t let her. The usual suspects are goin’ to Tony’s, and everybody else who isn’t there or here is havin’ dinner on Bleecker Street.” 

Maggie smiles as she watches her father prep three trays of chicken wings for the grill. There are herbs and sauces, and vegetables on skewers, along with meat and meat-substitute patties on other trays, and pack upon pack of hot dogs.

“Daddy, when Joey and Hannah leave home, do you think you guys will sell this house?” 

“Hell no,” Steve tells her, amused. “This is home.” 

“It’s a little big for just two people,” Maggie points out. 

“Yeah, but it’s never just us,” Steve waves a hand. “Everybody’s comin’ and goin’ like it’s Grand Central in here. Besides, what if you guys have kids and make me a grandpa? We’re gonna need room so they can visit Pop-Pop and Nonna in the city.” 

Maggie blinks at him owlishly. 

“We’re not sellin’ the house,” Steve tells her. “Ever. When I die, you spread my ashes out in the garden.” 

“Wow, we go from talking about making you a grandfather to you dying,” Maggie laughs. “I think I have whiplash.” 

“Put that smart mouth to good use and go tell your Uncle Sam to come help me bring all this out to the grill.” 

Maggie laughs again and hops to her feet, kissing her father’s cheek before heading into the backyard. 

It’s a good thing that there’s plenty of space, both on the deck and in the yard itself, because there are plenty of people to accommodate. Maggie’s own boyfriend and family, Natasha, the Wilsons, Bucky, Wanda, the Bartons, Fury and Hill all roam about, chatting happily. 

She finds Sam easily, wrapping an arm around his. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” Sam beams, kissing her cheek. “I ready your piece on the continuing Sanctuary mess last week. You are killing it over at the Post.” 

Maggie tilts her chin up proudly. ‘Why thank you.” 

“God, that’s a mess,” Sharon comments. “I cannot believe Superman still thinks it’s salvageable after what happened.” 

“I’m hoping he’ll go on record as saying that the idea of Sanctuary holds up, but the way they executed it was flawed,” Maggie tells them. “The idea of hero mental health is important, but...in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but pre-programmed robots and something like Uncle Tony’s B.A.R.F technology?” 

Sam takes a breath, looking thoughtful. “You think Superman would take my call?” 

“Honey, you’re Captain America, of course he would take your call,” Sharon grins wryly. “What are you thinking?” 

“That I spent years training to be a combat vet therapist and that skillset might be helpful.” 

Maggie lights up. “I bet I could get you his number.” 

“Or I could just yell,” Sam jokes. He looks up at the sky and shouts. “HEY! SUPERMAN! I USED TO RUN GROUP THERAPY FOR VETS IN DC! COME TALK TO ME ABOUT COMBAT MENTAL HEALTH! I KNOW MORE THAN YOU!” 

“Did you just have a stroke?!” Bucky calls. “I know you’re getting older and all, but-” 

“Suck on an egg, Barnes!” Sam calls. 

“Stop fighting and help me with the food!” Steve cuts in. 

“Thank god,” Sharon groans, nudges past them. “I’m starving.” 

“When are you ever not hungry?” Sam teases after her as she heads toward Steve. 

Bucky moves past all of them, slipping past Steve and Sharon into the house, through the sunroom to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing a beer. He turns to go back outside when he hears a noise from further into the house. 

He frowns as he quietly moves through the dining room and front hall, cursing Steve’s maze of a house as he comes to the source of the noise in the living room, where Jason Todd is holding a framed photo, looking at it intently. 

“Hey.” 

Jason looks up, eyes wide. “Uh. Hey.” 

“Jason, right?” Bucky asks. “Magpie’s boyfriend?” 

“Yeah,” the kid says slowly. “You’re her Uncle Bucky.” 

Bucky gives him a tight grin and nods. “That’s me.” He sets his beer down, grabs a coaster from a stack, setting it and then his beer down on the coffee table, before stepping closer and gesturing for the photo. 

Jason hands it over and Bucky looks down. Smiling back at him are Steve with three little girls. One of them is riding piggy-back, while he carries the other two, one in each arm. All of them are soaked, their swimwear clinging to wet skin. 

Bucky chuckles softly and shakes his head. “This feels like a lifetime ago.” 

Jason says nothing, obviously waiting for more of an explanation. 

“Stevie used to take the girls to Washington Square Park during the summer. They got a fountain kids can play in, and he used to bring a book to read while the girls ran around, but he’s got strategy brain, and he knew that he was always gonna get begged to come play, so he always wore those.” He taps the photo, drawing Jason’s eyes to Steve’s swim trunks: mint green and not long enough to be on-trend. 

Jason laughs a little. “How old was Maggie here?” he asks, tapping the little blonde girl in Steve’s right arm. 

Bucky blows out a breath. “Ah, I don’t know. Six, maybe? Can’t be more’n that. This was definitely post-Blip. I was with the idiot when he bought those hideous trunks.” 

He glances at the kid, watching him carefully. It’s clear that Jason doesn’t relate to any of this happy family stuff; that he didn’t grow up with it the way Maggie and Morgan and Annie and the younger kids have. 

He hands him the photo back and pats his shoulder. ‘Lemme show you somethin’.” Bucky heads for the far wall, glancing around quickly before pulling out a chunky photo album. He brings it to the coffee table, setting it down next to his beer before sitting on the couch. 

Jason walks over slowly, sitting next to him as Bucky flips the album open.

The entire first section is littered with photos of Maggie when she was very young. At most she’s two years old in the first few, and it goes up through elementary school from there. 

“God, she was cute,” Jason says, shaking his head. 

“The cutest,” Bucky agrees. He flips the page and lets out a short laugh, pointing to a photo of little Maggie, smiling big for the camera, wearing a little blue nightdress and a Santa hat. “Tony and Pepper hosted Christmas at the lake house one year, and gave all the kids these hats. Morgan hated hers, and Annie lost hers in like five minutes. But Magpie wore hers as long as she could get away with it. She even wore it on the car ride home.” 

Jason chuckles, but looks at Bucky, narrowing his eyes. “You seemed really close to these people. Why’d you leave?” 

Bucky stares back, his smile falling. 

“Seems like they really needed you then, and you just fucked off to Wakanda,” Jason points out. 

“It’s complicated,” Bucky tells him. “And Maggie deserves to hear it first.” 

“What are you two doing?” 

The two men look up quickly, finding Zondra standing in the doorway, looking amused. 

“Uh...just...showin’ the kid some old family photos,” Bucky says quickly, clearing his throat. 

Zondra grins and steps over, flipping through photo album to another set of photos. “Maggie’s first ballet recital.” 

Jason grins but tilts his head. “Why is Captain Rogers crying here?” 

“Because he’s a big baby about his kids,” Zondra tells him. She picks up the album and closes it. “Food’s just about ready. Why don’t you guys head out.” She sets the album back on the shelf before taking Bucky’s beer. 

“That’s mine, Rizzo.” 

“Cry about it more, Barnes,” Zondra smirks before stepping out of the room. 

Bucky sighs heavily and shakes his head as he gets to his feet. “Life got much, much tougher for me when Stevie figured out he had a thing for women who can kill us both.” 

Jason gets up as well. “You gonna tell Maggie why you left?” 

“On my terms, kid. Not yours.” 

“Fair enough.” 

***** 

“You said you wanted to talk?” 

Sam yelps loudly, nearly dropping his plate of chicken wings. He had turned around to get another beer, but instead of the beer cooler, was met by Superman’s very large stature and grinning face. 

“You asked for it, Wilson!” Clint calls from the lawn chairs in the garden, where he and Laura are eating. 

“Shut up or I’ll tell the government you went on another racially-charged killing spree!” Sam shouts back. 

“Hey, Superman!” Steve calls, waving from the grill. “You hungry? Zondra made pasta salad!” 

“I’m good, Captain Rogers,” Superman waves. “But thanks.” He turns back to Sam. “I hope now isn’t a bad time. I would have been here sooner, but there was a situation in Brazil.” 

“Right,” Sam says slowly. “Brazil. No. Now is fine. There’s gotta be a quiet spot away from the peanut gallery we can talk.” 

“Lead the way.” 

*****  
It’s later. Zondra has plugged in the string lights over the garden and people are curled up with blankets and hoodies. Scott, Cassie and Hope arrived just as Superman was heading out, and things are winding down energy-wise, but no one seems to want to leave. The teenagers have wandered inside to play video games and Hannah has been shooed off to bed.

Steve gets up then, clearing his throat. 

“Oh, here we go,” Scott smiles. “Speech!” 

“Speech!” Wanda agrees. 

“Speech!” Clint echos. 

Steve smirks and points toward the house. “I was actually goin’ to the bathroom…” 

“Booo!” Sam calls. “Liar. Speech!” 

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, lifting his beer. “Okay. Okay.” He looks out at everyone and smiles. “You know, used to be we wouldn’t all be in one place like this unless the world was ending. Or Tony was trying to kill us.” 

The assembled group chuckles. 

“But time’s flown by,” Steve goes on. “And I blinked. I feel like I blinked, and now suddenly I am once again surrounded by people that I owe my life to, but this time it’s for the best reason. I always hoped that we’d do things like this. Relax together. Celebrate together. I can’t express how grateful I am that that hope wasn’t unfounded. And I can’t thank you all enough for being here. Not just today, but over the last twenty years. Thank you.” 

He lifts his beer and everyone shouts a happy cheers before drinking. 

Maggie breathes out a sigh of relief. “I was worried for a second he was gonna go full Bartlet and keep going.” 

Jason smirks. “Nah. Your old man knows better.” 

“Did you see Superman was here?” 

“I did,” Jason nods. “But Jason Todd and Superman don’t know each other. So.” 

“Right. I keep forgetting it’s a secret,” Maggie says. “Do you think that’ll ever change?” 

“The Red Hood is wanted for murder in like seven countries, Mags,” Jason reminds her. “Jason Todd is a hero who saved the President Bartlet and his staff from the Joker.” 

Maggie nods and rests her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming with me. I know this is a little weird.” 

Jason smirks and kisses the top of her head. “Worth it just to see the photos of little you in a tutu.” 

“What?!”


	6. Chapter 6

As mentioned previously, I brought my boyfriend home with me for Morgan and Quinn’s wedding. I’ve never done this before, partially because most of my boyfriends were never that serious, and the ones that were…

Well, let’s just say they’re not welcome in my parents’ home. Or Stark Tower. 

Some say they’re banned from Manhattan as a whole now, but I can neither confirm nor deny.

Jason Todd and I have been dating for six months. He’s really smart, he’s brave, funny, and he is (and he’s going to give me a look for printing this) really beautiful. 

His family, while also big and crazy, is very different. Bruce Wayne spent the better part of a decade taking in a large swath of children who needed help. With the aid of his faithful and ever-patient butler Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce plays single parent to five children, while mentoring at least five more.

Mr. Wayne is joked about quite a bit in our culture, both lovingly and in more gruesome ways when it pertains to the kids he’s taken in and helped. I haven’t met the man yet, but if Jason is anything to go by, Bruce Wayne loves his children, and has done his best to do right by them, even if he doesn’t always succeed.

But, as I said, it’s a very different situation from what I grew up with.

I could go into all of the differences from childhood homes to parenting styles, to familial communities, but you get the picture. 

Here’s the truth: 

I think my family has way more fun than Jason’s. 

I think the Wayne family goes to a lot of charity events, and they do a lot of great things, but when it comes to cutting loose, I’m not sure they know what they’re doing.

As opposed to my family. 

Let me tell you a story, and bear with me because I heard this story from Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Tony. So it might be an exaggeration.

But it goes like this: 

My Dad came back from his last mission after the Blip, looked around at his closest friends, and said “I need a drink.” 

And for some reason, instead of “I need a drink” Uncle Tony heard “I need a drink, and to sing about my feelings.” So he rented an entire karaoke bar for a night. 

Earth’s Mightiest Heroes got toasty (thanks in large part to Uncle Thor’s Asgardian booze stash), sang their hearts out (no one will admit to their song choices), and by morning, they had all somehow made it to Stark Tower’s balcony.

Brunch was ordered early, and coffee and orange juice were enjoyed as the sun came up over New York City. 

Since then, karaoke has been a staple of family gatherings, and it’s always a blast. Now, instead of punching each other, every time two Avengers find themselves in some sort of argument, they have a sing-off. 

On our first date, Jason and I wound up at a bar, that coincidentally, was in the midst of its own karaoke night. Yes, I made him sing. No, I didn’t regret it. 

*****

“So does everybody sing?” Jason asks as he grabs a beer for himself, and another for Maggie. 

“No,” Maggie tells him as she takes hers and they walk back to their little table near the stage. “Aunt Nat never sings. Mom doesn’t either. I’ve only ever seen Aunt Pepper sing once, and it took Uncle Tony two hours to convince her.” 

The karaoke bar is packed with Quinn and Morgan’s wedding guests, and Quinn’s nana is presently getting down while she sings Patty Labelle’s _Lady Marmalade_ like she owns it.

“Look at that little old lady go,” Jason marvels. 

Maggie giggles a little and lifts the small camera around her neck, steadying it and snapping a photo of the elderly woman shaking her booty. “Tonight is going to be amazing.” 

Jason grins and sits down, looking around. “You know what you’re gonna sing?” 

Maggie smirks wickedly. 

“Ooh,” Jason chuckles. “I don’t know if I should be excited or scared from that look on your face.” 

“It’s not you who has to be scared,” Maggie assures him. “This song will only embarrass one person in this room, and it is definitely not you.” 

“Such a sweet, adorable face,” Jason teases. “And yet, so evil.” 

The crowd claps as Quinn’s Nana finishes her song and takes a boy, before the karaoke DJ takes over. 

“Okay, folks! That was Georgina with _Lady Marmalade!_ Way to get down, Georgina!” 

Maggie claps and gives a “woo!” 

“Next up, we have Morgan, Annie and Maria!” the DJ calls. “A bride and her sisters, come on up!” 

The three Stark sisters rush the stage, Annie coming up on one side, Maria on the other, and Morgan hopping up in the middle. They grab microphones, just as the first chords of Madonna’s _Material Girl_ start to play.

Jason laughs. “Oh Jesus, really?” 

“They sing it every single time,” Maggie tells him, standing up with her camera to get a good shot of them. She takes several and does a little dance before sitting back down, as they watch the sisters sing together, sharing a microphone instead of making use of multiple ones. 

Maggie looks around, beaming when she spots Tony, grinning from ear-to-ear and shaking his head at the same time. Pepper stands with him, laughing behind her hand. 

“Holy crap, they even have a choreographed dance?!” Jason asks, laughing again. 

“They’ve been doing this since we were little, and they’re Starks, of course they do,” Maggie tells him, as she snaps a quick photo of the Stark parents. 

Tony grins at her, lifting his beer to her, and she waves back before sitting down, enjoying the performance as Morgan, Annie and Maria ham it up for their audience.

_Cuz we are living_  
_In a material world_  
_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living_  
_In a material world_  
_And I am a material girl”_

“This seat taken?” 

Maggie looks to her left and finds Sam taking a seat next to her. She lights up and leans over, kissing his cheek. “Hi!” 

“Hey,” Sam grins, before nodding at Jason. 

Jason nods back, lifting his beer. “Mr. Wilson.”

Sam looks physically offended. “Don’t call me that. I sound like the dude from Dennis the Menace. Sam’s fine.” 

“Where’s Aunt Sharon?” Maggie asks, looking around. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Sam admits. “It’s karaoke. She’s probably on her fourth drink, and she’s getting ready to sing. Badly.” 

Maggie giggles a little. “Maybe for her birthday this year, you could get her singing lessons.” 

Sam snorts. “If you wanted to see a professional singer steadily lose their mind, that’s a great idea.” 

“She can’t be that bad,” Jason says. 

“Oh, she is,” Sam assures him. “I love my wife. More than anything. She’s smart, she’s sexy, she’s dangerous. But that woman could not carry a tune in a bucket. Any kind of bucket. Plastic. Vibrainium. If it’s a bucket, she can’t carry a tune in it.” 

“Well, I’m looking forward to documenting it for my articles,” Maggie grins. 

“Good, because the world needs to know that Agent Thirteen sounds like a strangled fox when she sings.” 

“I am well-versed in family members who are shitty singers,” Jason tells them. “My big brother has the singing voice of a chicken getting an enema.” 

“I thought you said he drags you and your siblings out for karaoke,” Maggie says, huffing out a laugh. 

“He does, but that doesn’t mean Big Bird can actually sing,” Jason tells her. “Him and Duke are horrible singers, and they’re generally the loudest ones.” 

“What about you?” Sam asks, grinning at him. “You sing?” 

“I can, in fact, carry a tune in a plastic bucket,” Jason grins. “So I’m told.” 

“He’s wonderful,” Maggie beams. 

“You’re biased,” Sam waves her off. “You don’t get a say in this, you like him too much.” He turns back to Jason. “You’re gonna sing, right?” 

“Am I singing tonight?” Jason asks, grinning at Maggie. 

“Heck yeah you are,” Maggie snaps. “And so am I.” 

“What do you have planned?” Sam asks her. 

Maggie just gives him the same smirk she’d given Jason earlier. 

“Oh,” Sam laughs. “Oh damn. You’ve got something evil planned.” 

“It’s not evil!” Maggie cries. “It’s just...y’know. Gonna embarrass Morgan a little.” 

Sam chuckles and sips his beer. “Oh. I’m gonna enjoy this.” 

***** 

It’s an endless conga line of singers, mostly from Quinn’s side of the family, before Tony’s name is called and Maggie readies her camera again. She's been taking pictures all night, but she knows who the money-makers are at this shindig. 

He picks up the mic and grins out at the crowd. “I guess, being the father of one of the brides I should do something sentimental and heartfelt,” he says. “But I’m far more self-indulgent than I have any right to be so I’ll let somebody else get mushy.” 

Maggie laughs a little, and then laughs harder as the opening notes to Queen’s _Fat Bottom Girls_ echoes through the bar. 

“Oh, holy shit what is my life?!” Morgan groans loudly, before wadding up a napkin and hurling it at the stage. 

Maggie buries her face against Jason’s shoulder and laughs harder than she has in a long time. 

“Why is he singing about fat bottomed girls?” Thor asks from somewhere behind them. “Pepper is so skinny!” 

Maggie laughs harder as Tony dances on the stage and sings his heart out. She lifts her head and looks behind her, spotting her father, grinning ruefully and shaking his head, before she gets up and snaps a few photos of Tony for her article, knowing they’ll play well for readers (pictures of Tony Stark always do). 

By the end of it, people are singing along, and Morgan is still looking mortified, but everyone cheers, anyways, as they pelt Tony with more wadded up napkins as he hops off the stage. 

***** 

Scott Lang settles in next to them while Sharon is warbling her way painfully through a rendition of Britney Spears’ _Womanizer_ and gives Maggie a big, loud kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey, Mini-Cap.” 

Maggie laughs and hugs him. “Hi, Uncle Scott. What’s tonight’s bet?” 

“Bet?” Jason asks, frowning at them. 

“Oh, yeah,” Scott says excitedly. “Every time we do group karaoke, Cassie bets me twenty bucks to sing a song of her choice. One time it was _Castle on a Cloud_ from the hit Broadway musical Les Mis.” 

Maggie smiles. “An unforgettable rendition of Missy Elliot’s _Get Your Freak On_.’” 

Jason snorts. “For real?” 

“My favorite was the classic Phil Collins masterpiece _In the Air Tonight,_ ” Scott says. “But tonight. Tonight will blow all previous numbers away, because tonight, my daughter has bet me twenty dollars...to sing the Gwen Steffani classic: _Holla Back Girl._ ” 

Maggie yelps out a laugh. “Oh no.” 

“Oh yeah,” Scott smirks, cracking his knuckles. “Get ready to have your socks blown off, Sunshine. I am bringing it. And I’m up after Sharon, so wish me luck!” 

“You’re not gonna need it,” Jason tells him. “Dead dogs wouldn’t need luck following her singing.” 

“Good point,” Scott says. He ruffles Maggie’s hair gently, before getting to his feet and hopping over to the side of the stage. 

“Who is he again?” Jason asks quizzically. 

“Ssshhhhh,” Maggie nudges him.

Scott brings the house down, and earns his twenty dollars easily. 

Peter and Harley are up next with a rousing rendition of the Blues Brothers’ _Everybody Needs Somebody,_ complete with hats and sunglasses.

“Is your dad singing tonight?” Jason asks. 

“He threatened to sing _We Didn’t Start the Fire_ as a joke,” Maggie grins. “But no, Dad’s gonna sit tonight out.” 

“Jason Todd!” The DJ cries. “You’re up, my man!” 

Jason blows out a breath and lets Maggie kiss his cheek before he gets to his feet and heads for the stage to the opening bars of Rod Stewart’s _Maggie Mae._

Half the crowd laughs, the other half “aww”’s and Maggie buries her face in her hands as Jason starts singing. 

Steve settles in next to her, grinning widely and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I think you found a keeper, Magpie.” 

“Someone completely willing to embarrass me in front of my entire extended family?” Maggie snorts. 

“Exactly,” he says, kissing her temple and getting up again, presumably to find Zondra or Bucky or Sam.

Maggie sighs deeply and watches Jason with a shake of her head and a smile. 

***** 

“Okay, everybody! We got two more songs for ya!” the DJ calls. “And they’re both from the Brides. First up, Morgan!” 

Morgan dashes to the front and onto the stage to the sound of cheers from the assembled crowd, and once they die down, a familiar set of “OOGA CHUGA’s” sounds from the Karaoke machine. 

_I can’t stop this feeling_  
_Deep inside of me_  
_Girl you just don’t realize_  
_What you do to me…_

Maggie bursts into giggles, burying her face against Jason’s arm as Morgan starts belting out the Blue Suede version of “Hooked on a Feeling,” getting off the stage with the microphone to sing to Quinn settling in her lap. 

The crowd cheers and laughs and hoots, and Maggie hops to her feet, snapping more photos, catching Peter doing the same. 

When Morgan finishes to thunderous cheers from the assembled crowd, Quinn gets up, dumping Morgan into her chair and heads to the stage.

“Oop, that’s my cue,” Maggie grins as she hands Jason her camera. 

He takes it carefully and frowns. “To do what?” 

She grins and follows Quinn, followed by Joey, Hannah, Stella Wilson, and Maria and Annie Stark.

Quinn clears her throat and smiles out at the crowd. “Hi, everyone I’m the other bride.” 

People cheer and Quinn giggles, looking back at Joey who settles in at the piano conveniently left on the stage. 

“So, karaoke is fun, but since Morgan has a perfectly good piano player in the family, and an army of cousins and siblings who all sing really well, I thought I’d take advantage.” 

Quinn grins at her backup singers and piano player and everyone nods, obviously ready. Joey starts playing, and Jason -and most of the rest of the crowd - recognize the song immediately as the Beach Boys' _God Only Knows_.

_I may not always love you_  
_But long as there are stars above you_  
_You never need to doubt it_  
_I’ll make you so sure about it_  
_God only knows what I’d be without you_

Jason looks around, finding Peter snapping more photos, and Morgan looking deeply touched and in love. 

He turns back to the stage, and makes eye contact with Maggie, who is smiling as she helps sing the backup parts. He can’t help thinking about how beautiful she looks. 

The song is over before he knows it, and everyone is clapping and cheering.

Jason claps, too.

***** 

“I just don’t know why you didn’t stay at the house.” 

It’s clear that Steve Rogers might be a little tipsy, and that Thor may have slipped him some Asgardian booze from the whine in his voice. 

“Daddy, it’s a zoo at your house,” Maggie laughs as they hug goodnight outside the bar. “Uncle Bucky and Auntie Nat are sharing the top floor with Uncle Sam and Aunt Sharon and Stella. That’s a lot of people.” 

“We can throw Sam and Sharon out,” Steve says. “They can take your hotel room.” 

“Come on, Babe,” Zondra laughs, taking her husband’s hand. “Let’s get the kids home.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Steve nods, a little resigned. “See you tomorrow, Magpie.” He kisses her cheek. 

“While I have you here and you’re this tipsy,” Maggie says quickly, tugging on his sleeve before he can walk away. “What song did you sing after the Blip?” 

Steve takes a breath and looks up at the sky, before grinning at her. “No dice. But I can tell you what Tony sang.” 

“HEY!” Tony yells from a distance. “I HEARD THAT! NO SQUEALING, ROGERS! WE AGREED!” 

“Okay, Trouble,” Zondra snickers, tugging on his hand again. “Before you start another fist fight with Tony.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Steve promises as he’s tugged away. 

Maggie watches them and shakes her head before turning to Jason. “So? You have fun?” 

“You know? I’ve had worse nights,” he jokes, wrapping an arm around her as they walk towards their hotel.

Maggie laughs and cuddles against his side. “So that song you sang.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“It has a very specific line in it that I was very surprised to hear,” she tells him. 

He tenses up a little and looks down at her. “Yeah?” 

“Mhm,” she nods. “The ‘L’ word? I believe it's 'You stole my heart, but I love you anyway.'” 

He takes a breath and rubs at his hair. “Right. That. Well...I...y’know.” 

Maggie purses her lips. 

Jason stops walking and turns to her. “This is so lame of me.” 

She laughs a little. “Jason-” 

“I do,” he blurts out. “Love you.” He shrugs. “I’m not good at this stuff, but...y'know. We've been together, what? Seven months? That's enough time, right? I...love you.” 

Maggie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re actually doing fine.” She pecks his lips gently. “And I love you, too.” 

“GROSS!” 

It’s Clint Barton’s voice from across the street. 

“SOMEBODY PUT THAT LITTLE OLD MAN TO BED!” Maggie yells back, to loud laughter.

Jason shakes his head, watching her. “Yup. Definitely love you.” 

Maggie just beams at him, as they head back towards the hotel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while. Because I am picky as hell about song choices. Here are everyone's listed out: 
> 
> Jason: Maggie Mae by Rod Stewart   
> Tony: Fat Bottom Girls by Queen  
> Morgan: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Suede   
> Peter and Harley: Everybody Needs Somebody by the Blues Brothers   
> Morgan, Maria and Annie: Material Girl - Madonna   
> Sharon: Womanizer by Britney Spears   
> Scott: Holla Back Girl by Gwen Steffani   
> Quinn, with Joey, Maggie, Maria, Stella, Hannah and Annie: God Only Knows by the Beach Boys   
> Quinn's Nana: Lady Marmalade by Patty Labelle 
> 
> More people probably sang, but like...choose your own for characters like Clint and Sam and Shuri. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. :)

Jason wakes up early the next morning, wrapping his arms around Maggie tightly, and letting the previous night’s events play over in his head. 

The “I love you” had just sort of...spilled out. He hadn’t thought too hard about it at the time, and when they’d made it back to the hotel, talking about how ridiculous Tony Stark’s dance moves had been the night before, and whether or not it was weird to see Captain America even a little drunk. 

Once the door to the hotel room had closed behind them, the mood had shifted completely. 

Clothes had been tugged off in short order (too hard in one instance. Jason’s not sorry), and what followed had been…

Intense. 

“You’re up early.” Maggie’s voice is soft and sleepy as she presses back against him, deeper into his arms. 

“Yeah, I don’t sleep that much,” he mutters into her hair, stroking her skin slowly. “You know that.” 

There’s a smugness to her voice that’s kind of hot. “Mmm...thought maybe last night woulda tired you out a little more.” 

“You maybe wanna try again?” he asks softly, dipping down to kiss her shoulder. 

Maggie reaching a hand back to stroke his hair. “So, so tempting.” She giggles as he nips at her skin gently. “But I promised Annie and Morgan I would meet them at the Tower this morning…” 

“It’s early,” Jason points out, running his hands over her. “Everybody stayed out late. They can’t be up already…” 

She moans softly as he hits a few specific spots in his quest to make her change her mind. “Jason…” 

“Mhm.” 

“Did you mean it last night?” she asks, glancing back at him. 

His hands stop.

Maggie shifts around so they’re facing each other. Her expression is open and ready for whatever he has to say. 

Jason nods silently. 

She smiles and pulls him close, kissing him deeply, her fingers running into his hair again. “Then...maybe. Maybe you can convince me to be late getting to the tower this morning.” 

He grins wolfishly, and kisses her deeply. 

***** 

“Okay, wow.” 

Maggie frowns deeply as she steps into the Starks’ lavish living quarters at the tower. She stares at Morgan, concerned. “What? What’d I do?” 

“Got super laid, is what you did,” Morgan says as she pours orange juice for herself and Annie. 

Annie whirls around, her eyes wide. “Oh my-” 

Maggie huffs and sets her bag down. “I look like I normally look.” 

“You definitely have a thing on your shoulder,” Maria tells her, pouring herself something green from the blender jar. 

Maggie tugs her hoodie and tank top strap over her bare shoulder, where a bite mark has settled into her skin. She hates to admit it but she didn’t straighten up as much as she maybe should have after her morning with Jason. Her quick shower had meant she’d skipped washing her hair to make sure she wasn’t egregiously late. 

“So what? I’m allowed.” 

“Nobody said you weren’t, I’m just surprised,” Morgan chuckles, lifting her glass of orange juice. “And proud.” 

“Right?” Annie squeaks. “Maggie was always the reserved, thoughtful one. Way more interested in good conversation than good sex.” 

“Yuck,” Maria wrinkles her nose. “I’m gonna go text Stella and meet her and Joey for a movie or something.” 

“Yes, leave us olds to our dirty talk!” Morgan calls teasingly, shaking her head. “So wow. If I remember correctly the one time JJ Hammer got weird in the sack, you brained him with a computer tablet.” 

“Jason didn’t get weird,” Maggie says defensively. 

“No shame if he did,” Annie beams. 

Maggie rolls her eyes and walks over, stealing Annie’s juice. “So why am I here so early?” 

“For my fitting!” Morgan grins. “Pnina Tornai is coming over to do the last adjustments on my jumpsuit.” 

Maggie snorts softly. “I’m sorry, you’re wearing a jumpsuit to your wedding?” 

“Hell yeah!” Morgan tells her. “Quinn’s wearing a big awesome dress, and I’m wearing a bad-ass, sparkly jumpsuit.” She nods towards the hallway, and leads them back to her bedroom, a cavernous space with walls plastered in punk band posters and bits of machinery and tech litter the floors and surfaces. 

Hanging from the closet door is, as promised, a very sparkly white and silver jumpsuit. The straps allowing for what Maggie presumes is quite a bit of cleavage to show, though Morgan doesn’t have very much.

“Okay, that thing is awesome,” Maggie says with a laugh she can’t quite hold back. 

“Right?!” Morgan cries, hopping up to get the jumpsuit down. “I kinda wanted black but Mom vetoed it at the bridal salon.” 

“And Dad suggested Iron Man colors,” Annie wrinkles her nose. “Which...yikes.” 

“Yikes? What are we yikesing?” Tony asks, poking his head in, protective goggles over his eyes. “I heard the words ‘Dad’ and ‘yikes’ so I know it’s about me.” 

“Iron Man colors for the bridal wear?” Maggie asks judgmentally. “For real?” 

“I have a better question,” Tony says. “How hard did Todd bite you, and should we be calling your father?” 

Maggie yelps and tugs her hoodie up quickly again. 

“Asking for a friend,” Tony adds. 

“Go away, Dad,” Morgan orders 

“I’m gone! Maggie, get some concealer before somebody born before The Great Depression sees that and has a meltdown!” 

The trio roll their eyes as Tony’s footsteps echo down the hall. 

***** 

It’s not long before Miss Tornai arrives and they move to Tony and Pepper’s large walk-in closet, with its floor-to-ceiling mirrors and pedestals to stand on. 

Maggie watches happily, her arm hooked through Annie’s. 

“When you get married, do you want all this fuss and bother?” Annie asks quietly as they watch Miss Tornai fuss over Morgan.

“Not at all,” Maggie tells her. “I wanna go to Vegas and be married by an Elvis Impersonator. I wanna eat bad buffet shrimp at a casino and get food poisoning and spend the wedding night curled up in blankets watching old westerns and drinking pepto bismol with my new husband.” 

“That sounds miserable,” Annie giggles. “But...kind of nice. In a weird, real way.” 

“What about you?” Maggie asks as the dress designer holds up an expensive-looking pair of heeled sandals. 

Annie sighs wistfully and rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I don’t want anything nearly as big as all this, but...the dress and Dad walking me down an aisle of some kind...Instead of having the ceremony at the lake and then rushing back here for an enormous party, maybe...maybe just have the whole thing at the lake. Set up big tents and a dance floor...it’d be really beautiful.” 

“That does sound beautiful,” Maggie agrees. “Now you just need to pick a person to marry.” 

“That sounds daunting,” Annie snorts. 

Maggie snickers. 

“Hey!” Morgan snaps. “Peanut gallery! Get over here and tell me I look pretty!” 

“Beautiful,” Annie croons. 

“Gorgeous,” Maggie draws out the word. 

“And very short,” Annie adds jovially. 

“You make any more height jokes, Amelia Anne and I’ll make you sit on a stool for the entire ceremony,” Morgan grumbles. 

“You look perfect, Sis,” Annie assures her. “You’ll have your hair and make-up done on the day-of, and Quinn is going to die when she sees you.” 

“But not literally,” Maggie says quickly. “That’d be bad. I mean...it’d be very Avengers, but it’d be bad.” 

Morgan blows out a breath and looks in the full-length mirror. “Holy crap. I’m getting married.” 

Miss Tornai stands back, looking dewy and emotional, though Maggie isn’t quite certain why. She seems like a lovely person, but she certainly isn’t close to the Starks. Maggie supposes that getting into the wedding industry often requires a love of...well...love.

“This is a thing that’s happening to me,” Morgan says. “I’m gonna marry Quinn. And then-” 

“And then you’re gonna go on your honeymoon,” Annie cuts in. “And then after that, back to your apartment, where you will still be Morgan and Annie. You’ll have just have some added bling.” 

“Annie’s right,” Maggie grins. “You guys already live together. The relationship won’t change. You’re still the same people.”

Morgan blows out a breath and grins, nodding. “You’re right. It’s just...I guess I never thought I’d find someone that would tolerate me.” 

“Neither did I,” Annie teases. “But miracles do happen.” 

There’s shrieking and laughter when Morgan picks up one of her father’s work boots and hurls it at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time, but it wound up pretty long. Enjoy!

Jason laughs softly. “You guys rented out Luna Park?” 

Maggie beams as they pull up to her parents’ home once more, putting the car in park. “We did! Harley, Annie and I got a jump on it last year. It’s gonna be amazing.” 

“No strippers?” Jason teases. 

“Morgan says she’s into it, but she’s kinda lying,” Maggie explains. “She once came home from a strip club and whined for two hours about how boring it was.” 

“Not exactly a thrilling evening, I’ll admit,” Jason concedes. “Even lap dances just seem kinda weird.” 

Maggie quirks an eyebrow. 

“What? I knew lotsa dancers back in my street rat days.” 

She takes his arm, holding onto it tightly. “I was kidding, you know. I don’t actually care if you’ve done the strip club thing.” 

He nods and kisses her cheek. “You think I’ll survive tonight?” 

“I do,” Maggie nods. “I have total faith in your ability to not piss off an entire room of Avengers and just have a nice time and play cards.” 

Jason smirks. 

“Don’t cheat, Jason.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jason says airily. “I have no idea how to cheat at poker.” 

“Oh my god, if I call to check in and they’ve killed you because you can’t help yourself-” 

“I will behave,” Jason promises as they get to the front door. “Your dad kinda likes me, and everybody seems pretty nice. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

The door swings open and Maggie beams. 

“Uncle Logan! You made it!” 

The man at the door is squat, and wide, but seemingly made of muscle, with strange raven hair, and narrowed, suspicious eyes. He’s not exactly old, but he’s certainly not young. 

“You,” he says in a low, rough voice, glowering at Jason.

Jason lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh I’m definitely gonna die tonight.” 

***** 

“Explain to me again how you two know each other?” Maggie asks once they’re settled into the house, waiting for everyone else to show up.

“Madripoor,” Jason says. 

“The...crazy East- Asian island that I’m never allowed to go to upon pain of death?” Maggie asks quizzically.

“That’s the one,” Logan nods. 

She turns to Jason, frowning. “What were you doing there?” 

“Nothing legal,” Jason tells her simply. “Look, I know your Uncle Logan. Let’s just leave it at that.” 

“Why is my life this way?” Maggie complains jokingly with a laugh.

“It just makes you one of us,” Bucky says, wrapping his arm around her. “You gotta minute, Magpie? I wanted to talk.” 

She glances up at him, recognizing the serious expression on his face.

“Uh...sure,” she nods, looking at Jason and Logan. “Can you two not kill each other in my absence?” 

“I got this handled,” Sam chuckles as he walks in and rummages through the fridge. “Not that I can take the damn Wolverine if he decides it’s clobberin’ time-” 

“Wrong weirdo,” Jason comments, earning a growl from Logan.

“-But I can at least defuse them if they get rowdy.” 

***** 

Maggie follows Bucky out onto the deck through the sliding back door, where her father is in the garden, setting up a couple of picnic tables, obviously for their poker game. 

“Hey, Magpie,” Steve grins kindly. “Why don’t you guys come on out here, and we’ll talk.” 

She frowns and nods, following Bucky down to tables, taking a seat. “What’s this all about?” 

Bucky blows out a breath and sits next to her while Steve stays standing, watching them carefully. 

“You wanted to talk about why it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other,” Bucky says. “So let’s talk about it.” 

Maggie watches her uncle carefully, nodding slowly. “Well...you left shortly after everything happened with Rumlow, and this is the first time you’ve been back since. So that’s...four years. After being here essentially my entire life before that.” 

Bucky glances at Steve worriedly, before turning back to her. “I know. But I can explain.” 

“Okay. So. Explain.” 

Bucky takes a deep breath and presses on. “I don’t know how much you remember about the night we found you guys.” 

“Not...not a lot,” Maggie admits, shifting uncomfortably. “I...I think I blacked out.” 

Bucky takes her hand and nods. “I know you did. Because I found you and Annie. He was keeping you separate from the other kids.” 

Maggie nods, swallowing thickly. 

“And I snapped,” Bucky admits quietly. “I saw what had been done to the two of you, I left you both with Nat, and I went after Rumlow. He’d ghosted when he realized the Avengers had found him.” 

Maggie stays quiet, narrowing her eyes. “So...you found Rumlow and threw him in the Raft?” 

“I...yes,” Bucky says. “But not before I beat him half to death.” 

Maggie stares at him, and then looks at Steve. 

“It’s not his fault,” Bucky says, pulling her attention back. “He tried to stop me. He was too late.” 

Steve sits down across from them, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up a video feed. The picture is grainy but Maggie can make out a man, lying prone in a hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines, and an IV drip.

“Is that...is that him?” she asks quietly. 

“I put him in a coma,” Bucky tells her. “He never woke up. He doesn’t have any relatives, or a living will. So...yes. He’s on the Raft...but he’s brain dead.” 

Maggie stares a moment more at the feed before turning back to Bucky. “Did...has this ever happened again? After…” 

“No,” Bucky says quickly. “I...I thought I had controlled and...and calmed that part of myself. The living weapon that Hydra and the Ruskies carved me into. And when I realized he was still in me, I decided it would be best if I wasn’t around anymore. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you kids. Either by losing control or just by accident. It was worth it to stay away.” 

She nods, and looks at both of them sadly. “I...I appreciate you telling me. Is this like...an open secret? Or…” 

“Nobody ever made news out of it,” Steve tells her. “The official story was that Rumlow was receiving treatment for injuries sustained while being apprehended. Nobody ever asked how bad the injuries were...the media was more interested in you kids.” 

Maggie takes a breath. “Okay. So. Okay. Now I have to take some deep breaths and help through a bachelorette party at an amusement park.” 

“I’m sorry, Magpie,” Bucky says gently. “I didn’t think we’d get another chance to talk…” 

“No, it’s fine,” she says, getting to her feet. “It’s…it’s...y’know? I’m gonna go talk to Jason before Morgan gets here and we have to go.” 

Steve catches her arm before she can go, gently pulling her back in and hugging her tightly. 

She blows out a breath and hugs him back for a long moment, before pulling away and heading back inside. 

***** 

“So lemme get this straight,” Sam chuckles as he drinks his beer. “This kid stumbles into your bar, gets drunk off his ass on Sake and then proceeds to pick a fight with - who was it?” 

“Talia Al Ghul,” Logan rolls his eyes. 

“Right. The daughter of the crazy eco terrorist,” Sam nods. He turns to Jason. “And you beat her?” 

Jason huffs and grins but also turns a little red. “She was pulling her punches.” 

“How do you even know the daughter of a crazy eco terrorist?!” Sam cries. “You’re a Gotham trust fund baby!” 

“We’re worldly,” Jason shrugs. “And she’s my dad’s ex.” 

“What?!” Sam laughs. “Bruce Wayne dated Talia Al Ghul?!” 

“How do you think we got Damian?” Jason says. He smiles as Maggie steps back in. “Hey! Everything okay?” 

She grabs his arm and tugs, and he follows her, frowning. 

“Mags?” he asks, looking back at Sam and Logan and shrugging before letting himself be pulled along, into the main entrance and up the stairs, down the hall and to a bedroom. 

She opens the door on sea foam green painted walls and a nice furniture set of light wood. A bed, a desk and dresser. 

“Hey, is this your room?” Jason asks, grinning at her. “I don’t know how much time we have before-” 

“I found out why my uncle split,” she blurts out as she turns to him. 

“Uh...okay. So...definitely not in the mood for sexy fun times in your old bedroom,” Jason says, his grin fading. “You okay?” 

“I don’t know,” Maggie admits. “He...after...after what happened to me and Annie...after Joey lost his leg, Uncle Bucky went and found the guy that did it.” 

Jason nods slowly. “Did he kill him?” 

“No. But he’s brain dead, so he may as well have,” Maggie huffs. 

“Are you angry at your uncle?” Jason asks. 

“I don’t know. No. Should I be?” 

“I don’t know,” Jason admits. “You feel how you feel. It’s not really up for debate, you know?” 

Maggie looks down. 

He takes a breath and rubs her arms gently. “Look...when...when I came back, and I found out that...that Joker was still kicking around, and that Bruce had replaced me with another kid sidekick, I was furious. I mean, part of that was the Lazarus Pit. The really violent parts, at least. But I was hurt, and angry, and I had every right to feel that way. Maybe...maybe not so much of a right to try and kill my family, but...the feelings were valid. And yours are too. No matter what they are.” 

She closes her eyes and slumps against him, her head on his chest. “I just feel...sad. That it happened at all.” 

“You’re not alone,” Jason says, holding her tightly. 

“How am I supposed to be all happy and cheerful for Morgan now?” she asks. 

“Fake it till you make it?” he suggests. “Or...y’know. We could both bale. Go back to the hotel room, order some room service and like...a terrible x-rated movie to critique.” 

Maggie laughs against his chest. 

Jason grins a little. “But I think I know you pretty well now. And I know you’re not gonna wanna leave. So. Take some deep breaths and in a few minutes we can go back down. You can put on a smile, go have some fun, and I’ll...continue to try to keep my secret identity from your family, even though there are now multiple people here who know what I-” 

He’s cut off when she kisses him, gripping his shirt, and pulling him close. 

He keeps it slow, and a little soft, knowing that someone will be up momentarily to find them.

When Maggie pulls away, she takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

Jason shrugs and kisses her cheek. “Boyfriend duty. No thanks needed.” 

“I like this whole boyfriend thing, you know,” she tells him, smiling a little. “It’s a good look for you.” 

“Well, it’s a step up from the scaly panties of my youth,” he jokes.

Maggie laughs against his chest again, and he smiles. 

***** 

Steve waves to the limo bus that’s pulling away from the house, grinning before turning back to the group, obviously eager to go out to the garden and play some poker.

Upstairs, Joey, T’Chaka and a few of their friends are playing video games and eating junk food.

The poker group is a little harder to manage. 

There’s the usual suspects: Tony, Clint, Bruce, Logan, Rhodey, Sam, and Scott. Add to that Bucky, T’Chala, Thor, Happy, Strange, Wong and Jason, and they may have to have two games going at once.

“So?” Tony asks. “Who’s ready to lose some money?” 

“You,” Rhodey chuckles. “You really suck at poker.” 

“How come Peter and Harley got to go to the Bachelorette thing?” Bruce asks. “It looked like fun, how come we didn’t get invited?” 

“Because they’re her Avengers teammates, and we’re the olds,” Scott answers. “At least, that’s what Cassie told me.” 

***** 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS RENTED OUT LUNA PARK!” 

Annie cackles as her older sister stands at the gate of the amusement park in Coney Island. Morgan’s mouth hangs open, her eyes wide in clear shock. 

“It was either this or hire some male strippers,” Harley jokes, patting her shoulder. 

“Oh yeah,” Morgan snorts. “Real funny, Keener. Jack-ass.” 

Zondra laughs softly, before wrapping her arms around Maggie and Annie. “Hey, Nat, can you hang out with Hannah for a little while?” 

Natasha grins and takes Hannah’s hand. “Of course.” She looks at the girl. “Bumper cars?” 

“Heck yeah, bumper cars!” 

Maggie watches everyone break up, wandering around the park, heading towards different rides and games, before turning to Zondra. 

“So?” 

Zondra grins and takes each girl by the arm. “Let’s go talk.” 

***** 

Jason grabs a beer from the fridge during a break in the poker game. So far, he hasn’t won, mostly because he’s too busy enjoying watching everyone interact. 

The original Avengers have always been fascinating to him. The Justice League is so polished and pressed; so downright good. The Avengers are, to put it bluntly, a mess. They were living the superhero and vigilante life before anybody was really used to it, and in a lot of cases, the Avengers are a textbook case of how not to do it.

The infighting, the betrayals, the public identities, the death toll, trying to beat back Thanos...it’s all so fascinating! The current Avengers team is a lot more of a well-oiled machine, but the originals faced alien invasions, government push-back, to say nothing of their own demons.

“You know the Chitauri?” Jason asks as Steve steps into the kitchen to grab a soda for himself. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, turning to him. 

“Did they smell as bad as they looked like they smelled?” 

Steve laughs a little and nods, amused. “Worse.” 

“I knew it.” 

“God, that was a lifetime ago,” Steve muses, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.”I was a different person back then.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When we faced the Chitauri, I wasn’t even a month out of the ice,” Steve explains. “Everybody I knew was either dead, or had a hard time remembering their own name, let alone mine.” 

Jason nods, tapping on his bottle of beer. 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “You got a question, you might as well ask it, Son.” 

“Rumlow.” 

Steve nods slowly. “Maggie told you.” 

“She did.” 

“Okay.” 

Jason narrows his eyes at the older man. “Why not let Barnes kill him?” 

Steve doesn’t reply, staring down at his soda. 

“Not only for what he did to Maggie and the others,” Jason presses on. “But for everything before that. The Hydra thing alone-” 

“It wasn’t about Rumlow,” Steve cuts him off.

Jason goes quiet. 

Steve sets down his soda and crosses his arms tightly across his chest. “It was never about Rumlow and whether he shoulda lived or died. Of course he deserves to die. He’s a murderer and a rapist and a Nazi. That was never in question.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Bucky Barnes used to be the Winter Soldier,” Steve explains softly. “His body count is astronomical already, and he killed a lot of people who didn’t have it coming by any stretch of the imagination. He was literally a living weapon. No feelings. No free will. His recovery from that took literal decades. If I hadn’t stopped him, and Bucky had killed Rumlow, god knows how big the setback woulda been.” 

Jason watches him quietly for a long moment. 

Steve grins sadly. “You’re wondering why I didn’t do it instead.” 

“A little.” 

“Because it wouldn’t have made anything any better,” Steve admits. “I wouldn’t have felt better. Maggie would still have been struggling with the fallout of what had happened. Joey’s leg wasn’t gonna magically grow back. Nothing woulda been better. We’d all be in the same, hellish positions. There’d just be a dead body on top of it.” 

Jason thinks that over, staying quiet for a long time. 

Steve carefully pushes forward. “I suspect that’s why your Dad never killed the Joker. After…” 

Jason narrows his eyes at him. 

“Killing him wouldn’t have brought you back,” Steve says gently. “It’d just mean there’d be a dead clown and a lot of repercussions.” 

“No. It would have made things better,” Jason insists. “He wouldn’t be able to hurt anybody anymore.” 

“Maybe,” Steve agrees. 

“What do you mean maybe?” 

“Joker seems like one of those guys that’s easy to copy,” Steve shrugs. “Clown make-up and a thirst for blood. Pretty simple to emulate.” 

Jason grips his beer bottle tightly, thinking that over. 

“And...and I don’t know. Before you came back from the dead, when you were younger, would you have wanted Bruce to kill?” 

Jason thinks about that, clenching his jaw. He remembers being a kid and not understanding Bruce’s soft touch on criminals; fighting him on the proper amount of force to use on somebody who abused women or sold drugs to kids. 

But he never really wanted Bruce to kill anybody, because then Bruce wouldn’t be Bruce anymore.

Jason looks away. “How do you even know about all the stuff that happened back then?” he asks quietly.   
Steve grins fondly. “Superman is kind of a blabbermouth.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. “Ugh. Jesus, Supes.” 

“Ah, he means well,” Steve waves him off. “And he cares about you and your siblings.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Behave,” Steve orders. “Or I’ll tell Maggie the ‘Being Robin Gives Me Magic’ story.” 

***** 

“So?” Zondra asks as they sit in the little car on the Ferris wheel. “You guys know now. You okay?” 

“I wish he were dead,” Annie comments lightly. “But I suppose a forever coma will have to do.” 

“Why isn’t this widely known?” Maggie asks. “If he’s at the Raft, why wasn’t he mentioned in the papers when Luthor tried to lead the inmates to revolt?” 

“Because he’s become non-news. Nobody wants to give airtime to a known Hydra agent,” Zondra responds. “Comatose or not. Giving him press is a bad idea. Rumlow deserves to rot alone and in obscurity.” 

Maggie grimaces a little. “Fine. Fair.” 

“Do we really have to talk about this now?” Annie asks, her voice a touch whiny. “It’s Morgan’s bachelorette night! We should be having fun!” 

“I just wanted you to be able to talk about if you wanted to,” Zondra tells them. “Away from the group.” 

“Well I don’t want to,” Annie says, crossing her arms. “I’m fine.” 

Zondra grins a little and shakes her head, before turning to Maggie, her eyebrows lifting in that way that Maggie knows well. A mix of “can you believe this shit?” and “you’re turn.” 

She takes a deep breath and looks down at the world below; at their friends and family walking around, having a good time. 

“You know, back when it first happened, I never imagined I would ever get over it,” Maggie admits. “I thought it would be something that would hang around my neck for the whole world to see for my whole life. Finding some kind of peace or...I don’t know. Closure, I guess...seemed so unattainable.” 

“I know, Sunshine,” Zondra nods, watching her carefully. “And we’re all really proud of both of you. That you’ve had the strength to find your way through all this.” 

Maggie turns back to Zondra. “I appreciate that. And...and I think maybe this was the last bit of closure I needed. Because even if he wakes up, he’s in the Raft.” 

“And paralyzed,” Annie adds. 

Maggie blinks at her friend. “What?” 

“Oh, they didn’t tell you? Dad told me,” Annie says. “Bucky didn’t just beat him into a coma. He broke multiple spinal discs.” 

“...whoa.” 

“He was very angry. Like...Uncle Bruce on a bad day angry.” 

Maggie turns to Zondra, eyes wide. “Okay. So...really can’t hurt anybody.” 

Zondra takes a breath and nods. “It’d be a helluva challenge.” 

“HEY!” 

Maggie and Annie frown at each other before leaning over the side of their little car, finding Morgan standing below them. 

“IT’S MY FUCKIN’ BACHELORETTE PARTY!” Morgan yells. “STOW THE SERIOUS BUSINESS CRAP AND COME HAVE SOME SHOTS!” 

“I do believe we’re being summoned,” Annie giggles. 

Maggie smirks and then turns back to Zondra; to the woman that raised her, treated her as her own, before she married Maggie’s father. Had always been there, weathering storms and kissing booboos, giving advice and throwing birthday parties. 

She reaches out and hugs Zondra tightly. “Thanks, Mom.” 

Zondra hugs her back and kisses her temple. “C’mon. Before Morgan climbs the Ferris wheel.” 

***** 

“So, Jason,” Scott says as he deals out the cards. “You’re from Gotham.” 

“Born and raised,” Jason confirms as he sips his beer, watching the other men around the table. 

“Helluva town,” Scott says. “I mean, I’ve driven through a couple times, on road trips. And I’ve heard stories.” 

“It is quite a famous place,” T’Chala agrees. “Even I have heard stories all the way in Wakanda.” 

“Gotham’s not so different from New York,” Jason shrugs. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure the sun never shines there,” Rhodey chuckles. 

“Hey,” Jason laughs. “Once a month.” 

The other players laugh a little, and Clint eyes Jason carefully. 

“So. How are things between you and Maggie?” he asks. 

“Good,” Jason nods firmly. “But also none of your damn business.” 

“I’m a concerned uncle!” Clint cries. 

“Nah, Todd’s right,” Sam grins. “Maggie’s a full-blown adult. Twenty-one and everything.” 

“The only person at this table with any right to grill her boyfriend is Steve,” Bruce declares. “And maybe Thor, cuz he’s a god.” 

“I trust our fair Margaret to pick a suitable mate,” Thor grins. “And no man could possibly be any worse than the toad she dated previously.” 

Groans go up around the table. 

“I warned her,” Tony snaps, shaking his head. “Call, Scott.” 

Jason tilts his head as the game keeps going. “Justin Hammer Junior, right?” 

Thor spits into the grass. “A worm of a man.” 

“The worst,” Sam adds. 

“She had been having a hard time,” Steve says. “And JJ took advantage of that.” 

“It lasted a year,” Strange pipes up. “Which was eleven months and three weeks too long.” 

“Wow,” Jason marvels. “Do I...do I have to go kill this guy?” 

“Waste of a bullet if you ask me,” Logan grumbles. “Bein’ himself is punishment enough.” 

Jason laughs a little. “Is anybody gonna tell me what he did?” 

“Nothin’ good,” Bucky answers. “I fold.” 

“Kinda carted her around like a sideshow attraction,” Bruce explains. “Dated her mostly for the attention of dating Captain America’s daughter. Put her down a lot. I don’t even think he really even liked her.” 

“And he’s where now?” 

“Jason,” Steve says, his voice a light warning. 

Jason blinks and looks around jokingly. “Huh That’s weird. I think I just heard my dad.” 

“And how is old Bruce Wayne?” Tony asks. 

“Same old,” Jason grins. “Self Righteous and covered in orphans.” 

Tony snorts loudly. 

“That was a hell of a noise,” Rhodey points out. 

“Fine, he’s growing on me,” Tony admits. 

*****

“Are you nervous?” Hannah asks Morgan as everyone settles down to eat at the picnic tables outside a few of the food stalls. 

“I thought I would be,” Morgan admits as she takes an enormous bite out of a hot dog. “But I’m ready. Quinn is perfect, and this feels right.” 

“Oh, honey, I am so relieved to hear you say that,” Pepper tells her. “I was really worried that you were gonna be way too much like your dad and freak out.” 

“Dad freaked out about marrying you?” Morgan asks, looking amused. 

“Your dad freaked out about people handing him things,” Natasha chuckles. “Of course he freaked out about getting married.” 

“Is Quinn nervous at all?” Stella asks curiously. 

“She’s more nervous about the wedding,” Morgan explains. “If we could just be married already, she’d be fine, but she’s worried about her family misbehaving, and my family misbehaving, and after the foodfight the other morning, I don’t blame her.” 

“We’ve been pretty well-behaved,” Cassie defends. “Nobody’s died.” 

“Yet,” MJ adds between bites of hot dog.

“You know we wouldn’t let anything ruin your big day,” Peter chimes in. 

“Yeah,” Harley agrees, as he looks out at the water, and freezes. “Y’know. Especially a giant flaming ball of...whatever the hell that is coming right for us.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Morgan snaps, before following his gaze. “Oh what the fuck is that?! You know, I hate when Quinn is right. She said something was gonna crash headlong into us at some point this week.” She gets to her feet and storms to the railing, overlooking the beach. “Hey! You’re gonna have to come back another week, whatever you are! I’m gettin’ married!” 

As it gets closer, Morgan looks around for a rock, but comes up short, settling on the rest of her hot dog, chucking it as hard as she can. 

“Okay, this is hilarious,” Peter laughs. “Morgan! Don’t feed the thing!” 

“Get me a rock!” 

“Earth’s mightiest heroes, ladies and gentlemen,” Maggie comments as she raises her bottle of beer, earning a giggle from Annie. 

“Real funny, Rogers,” Harley snaps. “This could be serious.” 

“It’s not,” Sharon tells them. 

Monica can’t help laughing. “It’s Carol.” 

“What?!” Morgan cries, just as Carol Danvers lands next to her. 

“You threw a hot dog at my head,” Carol says, as the glow from her energy field dissipates. “I told you I was gonna be late getting back to Earth, I didn’t know you were gonna take it so badly.” 

“I didn’t know it was you!” Morgan cries, hugging her tightly. 

“I bought you a stockpot as a wedding gift.” 

“I love soup!” 

“Hi, Carol,” Peter waves. “Sorry we thought you were an evil space being sent to murder us before Morgan could get married.” 

Carol nods to him with a grin and pats Morgan’s shoulder gently. “Hey, Peter Parker. Get me a fresh hot dog, wouldja?” 

***** 

By the end of the poker game, Rhodey is the clear winner, not only because he’s cleaned out most of the table, but because little Ben Parker, upon waking up in Joey’s room, climbed down the stairs and into War Machine’s lap. 

“I’m not sorry,” Rhodey tells everyone as he holds a little bowl of popcorn for Ben to eat from. “Y’all suck at poker.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbles. “If Keener had hung around, he’da cleaned your clock.” 

There’s a collective shudder around the table and Jason blinks. 

“Harley is a genius at poker,” Steve explains. “That kid can kick all of our asses.” 

“He’s in his thirties,” Sam laughs. “Definitely not a kid anymore.” 

“You’re all kids to me,” Steve smiles as he gets up to start cleaning up the snacks and empty drinks. 

Scott frowns and counts on his fingers. “Cap, just how old are you?” 

Steve winks and pats his shoulder. “Help me with clean-up, huh?” 

“WE FOUND CAROL!” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Steve laughs as he looks over to the gate, and watches as the other half of their family all wander into the yard. “We got neighbors and sleeping teenagers around here. Pipe down.” 

“Sorry Uncle Steve,” Annie stage whispers. “Aunt Carol surprised Morgan, and then Morgan drank five more shots and now she’s-” 

“I get it,” Steve grins, hugging her with one arm. “Hi Carol.” 

Carol waves. “Hey, Rogers. How badly you lose at poker?” 

“Very badly,” Steve admits. 

“Just as long as you didn’t bet one of our children,” Zondra smirks as she kisses his cheek. 

“He bet all of them,” Tony tells them. “Maggie, you’re Rhodey’s now.” 

“Neat,” Maggie laughs, turning to Rhodey. “Can I have a pony?” 

“As hilarious as all of you are,” Rhodey says as he gently shifts Ben into MJ’s arms. “My ass is goin’ home. And I’m taking Danvers and Rambeau with me.” 

“I didn’t get a chance to chest bump Thor,” Carol tells him, frowning. 

“We have very strict rules on cosmic chest bumps for a reason,” Bruce chides her. “Brooklyn is way too populated.” 

“Before the wedding, at the lake house, Captain,” Thor promises. “We shall have our customary chest bump.” 

Jason takes a breath, narrowing his eyes. “I am very confused.” 

“God of thunder,” Maggie explains, pointing to Thor, before pointing to Carol. “Alien-hyper-powered human. Their chest bumps down trees.” 

“...Huh.” 

*****

It takes them a little while longer to leave, as most everyone winds up hanging around, and Harley challenges Rhodey and a handful of others to a fresh poker match, wiping the floor with them. 

As Maggie leads Jason to the car, he stops by the passenger door and gazes at her.

“What?” 

“How’d the rest of the night go?” he asks. “Y’know...with knowing what you know now?” 

Maggie takes a deep breath and taps the hood of the car. “I...it was good. I had a good talk with my mom and Annie, and then I sorta cut loose a little...ate some hot dogs, had some shots...It was good.” 

Jason nods. “Hey, why don’t I drive back to the hotel,” he offers. “You chill out.” 

She smiles and switches places with him. “How was poker night?” 

“Good,” Jason nods as he gets behind the wheel. “Your ex came up.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Ugh. Seriously? My Dad and my uncles need to let it go. He’s gone, I’ve moved on. Everything is fine now.” 

“But you’d tell me if he was hanging around again, right?” Jason asks as he pulls onto the quiet street to head back to Manhattan. 

“I don’t want you to worry about this, I can take care of myself.” 

“Maggie…” 

“You’re not allowed to shoot JJ Hammer,” Maggie snaps. “Unless and until he goes full supervillain and threatens people’s lives, he doesn’t need to be punished.” 

“He hurt you.” 

“I hurt him, too,” Maggie admits. “A lot. In ways I didn’t know I was capable of until I actually did them. So just leave it, okay?” 

Jason looks at her, concerned, and then takes her hand. “Yeah. Okay.” 

She blows out a breath and squeezes his hand. “I think we could both use a little sleep.” 

He nods and goes quiet as he drives. 

“I love you for wanting to shoot him, though,” she says finally, quietly. “Thanks.” 

Jason laughs softly. “I’d shoot just about anybody for you.” 

“Good to know,” she smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

We call ourselves The Avenger Babies.

Currently, the roster consists of: Cooper, Lila and Nate Barton, Myself, Joey and Hannah Rogers, Morgan, Annie and Maria Stark, Stella Wilson, Cassie Lang, T’Chaka, prince of Wakanda, Monica Rambeau and Ben Parker.

If you have a parent who was an Avenger, or a close Avenger ally before the Snap, then you are an Avenger Baby.

Now, don’t get me wrong. This is not some special club. There are no membership cards or secret handshakes. No exclusive special benefits. Just a minimum of one parent who was put through a meat grinder to save the world a few times.

And in that respect, it’s really cool and really hard to be an Avenger Baby. There’s no way to hide how proud we are of our parents’ heroism and sacrifices, but the people who came out the other side of those sacrifices are not your typical parents. Because of that, Avenger Babies are not your typical kids.

Avenger Babies always call when delayed past an agreed upon curfew. If we fight with our parents, we do so with the understanding that it better damn well be worth an argument. Serious teenage rebellions are practiced out of the house and never flaunted, unless it’s a parent-free house party. Those you can generally pull off without triggering anybody’s superhero warning buttons.

We are oddly, almost disturbingly honest about just about everything.

Avenger Babies are deeply aware that their Avenger parent operates with the notion that the world could end at any moment, and that life is fleeting; that no one lives forever. Not even a headstrong snot-nosed little kid, and that there are moments when the Avenger Baby needs to step up and be a little more adult than they actually are sometimes.

Avenger Baby childhoods are strange, and not always fair. Bad things happen sometimes. But we know that as long as there is life in their bodies, our parents will be there when we need them. Always.

And in the meantime, we have each other.

And the occasional brunch.

*****

The Stark Tower balcony has always been the perfect location for a meal. The view is like nothing else, it’s homey, and Tony and Pepper’s kitchen is just inside for refills and warm-ups.

It’s become tradition to have Avenger Baby dinners and lunches and brunches here, and this morning is no different.

“Look, nobody said you had to have this enormous wedding,” Monica teases and wraps her arms around Ben, as the little boy eats bacon in her lap. “You two coulda gone to a courthouse and just gotten it over with.”

“And miss the chance to flaunt how gay I am to the right wing media?” Morgan snorts as she sips her bloody mary. “No damn way. Did you know that Fox News has been doing Stark Watch the whole week? Tracking everything we’ve done leading up to the wedding, looking for anything disgraceful.”

“You mean other than two women getting married?” Quinn asks playfully.

“They had a guy follow us to Luna Park last night!” Morgan cries.

“Wait, is that who I hit with that dart by accident?” Hannah asks.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo, I’m sure he’d gotten a tetanus shot,” Maggie grins. “Us reporters are good at keeping up with those things when we have to go out in the field.”

“And if not, Dad’s got plenty of lawyers on speed dial,” Maria adds as she eats her avocado toast. “So, sis. Day before the wedding, what’s on tap?”

“Quinn and I are going to the spa with Mom today,” Morgan says, slinging an arm around her fiance. “So you jerks will have to amuse yourselves.”

“As long as you keep the mimosas coming, I can amuse myself all day,” Cassie jokes.

“Cheers to that!” Monica laughs, lifting her bloody mary.

“So Jason,” Cooper says, leaning in and smirking at him. “How long have you and Maggie been together?”

Jason blinks slowly, lifting an eyebrow. “Am I about to get a lecture from a tween? I feel like I’m about to get a lecture from a tween.”

“Leave him alone,” Nate chimes in. “As long as he’s not JJ Hammer, I think we’re fine.”

“There’s a vote of confidence,” Maggie grumbles. “Can we not do this?”

“You know we’ve already vetted him, right?” Cassie snorts. “Harley hacked into Jason’s records right after your first date.”

“That is some bat-level paranoia,” Jason mutters to Maggie. “I’m kind of impressed.”

Maggie shoves his face away with the palm of her hand without looking at him. “Guys, Jason is great. We’re very happy. Can we please leave it at that?”

“I think he’s okay,” Joey offers to the assembled group. “Treats Pop with respect, doesn’t drag Maggie around like she’s some kinda inflatable doll. He even sang karaoke the other night.”

“God remember when JJ Hammer tried to sing karaoke?” Lila snorts.”It was like a dying cat who was also in heat.”

“What a way to go,” Maria comments with a giggle.

Jason looks around at the assembled group and shakes his head. “So I’m surrounded, huh?”

Quinn gives him a sympathetic look. “You get used to it. They’re pretty much always like this, but they’re not usually all in the same place at the same time..”

“Good to know.”

“Ben, no coffee for you!” Stella cries, pulling Monica’s cup of coffee away from the preschooler.

“But it smells good,” Ben pouts, giving Stella big brown puppy eyes.  
Monica laughs and kisses the top of his head. “Sorry, kiddo. You gotta be at least Stella’s height to ride that particular caffeinated rollercoaster.”

“No fair.”

“Let me get him some more juice,” Annie offers, smiling as she gets to her feet. “I’ll be back.” She winks at Nate, before walking off.

Nate takes a breath and frowns deeply. “Is she…? She’s been way too friendly to me for like...literal days. Is she always like that or is she hitting on me?”

“Definitely hitting on you,” Morgan tells him. “Duck and cover, she’s on the prowl. Now that I’m getting married and Maggie is off the market she’s feeling left out.”

“Aw, god,” Nate moans. “C’mon. I’m not even into girls right now, and she’s too young for me.”

“By what? Six years? That’s nothing,” Cooper smirks. “And you were plenty into girls last week.”

“Changed my mind.”

“Again,” Lila teases.

“I don’t have to choose!” Nate cries playfully.

“No, but it sure would make our lives easier,” Cooper grumbles.

“Cuz that’s on my to-do list.”

“So that’s what having a brother is like,” Joey muses.

“Juice!” Annie cries, settling a rainbow sippy cup in front of Ben, before sitting back down. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” the group says quickly.

“I don’t believe any of you,” Annie giggles. “Not one bit.”

The entire table - sans Jason and Quinn - erupt in protests at having their characters challenged, and it escalates until Cooper throws a pancake at Lila.

The table goes deathly quiet, before the laughing starts, and suddenly food is being flung every which way.

“Not again!” Quinn cries. “My family isn’t even here!” The last word comes out as a squeak, as she ducks a spoonfull of scrambled eggs sailing through the air.

Jason ducks as well, but easily, dropping to his knees to avoid a pieces of avocado toast to the face. “You know?” he says, smiling at Maggie. “I like your family more and more every day.”

She laughs, and shoves an entire eggs Benedict in his face.

*****

“And things are going well?”

Jason chuckles as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror that afternoon. Bruce’s voice comes through the speaker on his cell phone, loud and clear, and Jason contemplates shaving.

“I mean...I’m not in trouble, if that’s what you mean. But both Quinn’s family, and then the Avenger babies started food fights. So.”

“The Avengers have always been...unpredictable.”

“Why?” Jason snorts. “Because Captain America kinda hates your guts?”

“We...disagree.”

“Uh-huh. I’m having dinner with him and the rest of Maggie’s family tonight. Anything you want me to say to him?”

“No.”

Jason grins as he pulls out his razor. “How’s Luke doing in DC.”

“Frustrated.”

“Sounds right...I haven’t checked lately...any news on the whole Joker thing yet?”

“Not as of yet, no,” Bruce tells him. “The trial is going to start soon, though, so I’m hearing. It’s looking more and more like the judge will be Jennifer Walters.”

“What, like She-Hulk?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I guess if anybody could keep order in that court…”

“I have to go.”

“Yep. Bye, B.”

Bruce hangs up, and Jason sighs, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment more, before letting the razor clatter to the sink.

“Fuck it. Who cares.”

“Jason?”

He looks up and takes a breath. “Yep! Be out in a second!”

*****

They’re back at the Rogers’ home again, standing on the porch, holding hands.

“You okay?” Maggie asks, glancing at him.

“Yep.”

“Lying a little?”

“Eh...a little.”

“Talk to me?” Maggie asks.

He blows out a breath. “Bruce said Joker’s trial is gonna be coming up soon.”

“Mhm,” she nods, squeezing his hand. “I know. I’ve been following that story since he tried to kill us all.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you scared of him?”

“Not normally, no,” Jason admits, finally looking at her. “I’m scared of me, though. Of my reactions. It might be bad.”

“I can handle bad,” Maggie tells him.

He takes a deep breath and grins a little. “You really can, can’t you?”

Maggie smirks and bumps her shoulder against his. “Yep.”

Jason lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulders, holding her against his side. “I’m a lucky schmuck.”

“Darn tootin’.”

“Darn- Yeah. Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

“Shut up. You like my dad.”

“Do not.”

“Nobody believes you.”

Jason huffs as she pushes open the front door, and follows her inside. “Yeah, I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning flies by when they arrive at the lake house to get ready. Suddenly, everything shifts into overdrive as Peter and MJ chase Ben around to make certain his ring bearer tuxedo is secure, and multiple people do their damndest keep Quinn and Morgan from seeing each other. 

Maggie leaves Jason with Tony, Steve, and Quinn’s father before heading up to Morgan’s room, finding her alone, laying on the bed, already dressed in her bridal jumpsuit. 

“Hi,” Morgan says, without sitting up.

Maggie smiles. “Hi. How are we feeling?” 

Morgan nods thoughtfully and takes a deep breath, taking Maggie by the hand and tugging her down next to her.

“Nervous?” Maggie asks as she settles in.

“Yeah. I didn’t think I would be, but I am.” 

“It’s not uncommon,” Maggie shrugs. “This is a big deal.” 

“I keep thinking…” Morgan says quietly. “About how my parents must have felt. Getting married here with only Rhodey as a witness...half the universe turned to dust...and they stood out at the lake and vowed forever, officially, no matter what.” 

“I think maybe...they felt scared,” Maggie suggests. “And...amazing. And terrible all at the same time.” 

“Everybody is here,” Morgan points out. “Everybody. Our whole family. All the people that would have been there for Mom and Dad’s wedding if Thanos hadn’t done what he did. This is the wedding they probably dreamed of.” 

Maggie cracks a grin. “I can’t see your mom in a spangly jumpsuit.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Maggie nods, frowning up at the ceiling. “I do. But I don’t think they’re thinking about that today. I think they’re thinking about you.” 

They both go quiet after that, as Morgan takes Maggie’s hand tightly and smiles widely. 

“What?” Maggie asks. 

Morgan only smiles wider. “I found out the song your dad sang at that very first karaoke.” 

Maggie gasps loudly and sits up, eyes wide. “Tell me! Tell me now I need to know I need to hold it over his head forever!” 

Morgan beams at her. “It was an old Jackson Browne song called ‘These Days.’” 

Maggie opens her mouth and then closes it, frowning. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” 

“That’s a really sad song.” 

“Your dad was a really sad guy back then,” Morgan points out, sitting up. “You know what my dad’s was?” 

“What?” 

Morgan smirks. “He sang ‘In the Summertime.’ Because some lady in the 1970’s had said he looked like Mungo Jerry” 

“That is so much better,” Maggie whispers loudly. 

“Right?!” 

They both dissolve into laughter. 

The door opens, and Tony looks in, narrowing his eyes. “What is so funny? And what year is it? I haven’t found the two of you giggling like this together since you were little.”

The two of them look at each other before bursting into loud, laughter-tinged song. 

“In the summertime when the weather is hot-” 

Tony sighs deeply, hanging his head in shame before turning back towards the stairs. “Which one of you karaoke traitors told?!” 

Maggie and Morgan dissolve into giggles once more.

***** 

The wedding was beautiful.

Quinn wore an Elie Saab couture polka dot wedding gown; swishy and tulle-heavy; beautiful and funky and traditional all at once. She was a vision of bridal elegance. Her “something old” was her great-grandmother’s veil, while her “something blue” was a beautiful blue topaz ankle bracelet, and her “something borrowed” was her best friend’s diamond hair clip.

Morgan wore a Pnina Tournai jumpsuit that made her look like the happiest bad-ass on planet earth. She talked a little about people worrying over a jumpsuit making her look too short, but if anybody can make it work, it’s her. And she did. Her “something old” was a pair of vintage Louboutons in a sparkly silver. Her “something blue” was a gift from her younger sister Annie: a sapphire blue bangal around her wrist, and her “something borrowed” was a necklace made of garnets and shrapnel: a gift Uncle Tony gave to Aunt Pepper after having said shrapnel removed from around his heart.

One of Morgan and Quinn’s friends performed the ceremony, and it was very touching. He talked about family, and a lot about love, and what it means to want to be someone’s person for the rest of your life; extraordinary it is that Quinn and Morgan can get married at all, and how much of a symbol of hope they are to their community and loved ones.

Before Morgan met Quinn, she never talked about getting married, or being with the same person forever. Her life centered on her work at Stark Industries, being a helpful and loving member of our overly-extended family and having a good time. I guess I hadn’t realized how much she’d grown as a person until I watched her promise to devote time and love and energy to someone else for the rest of her life.

It’s a big deal.

You know what else is a big deal? 

The reception.

Holy cow. 

***** 

The ballroom in Stark Tower is decked out in deep purple, mulberry pink and marigold, and by the time Jason and Maggie arrive, it’s packed with people finding their seats. 

“JAY!” 

Jason jumps a little and blinks, looking around with wide, surprised eyes as he spots his older brother waving frantically from one of the many tables. 

“What the…” 

Maggie laughs, amused as she spots them, too, seeing Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle, Cassandra Cain and Duke Thomas sitting with Dick. “Wow. The Starks seriously invited everybody.” 

Jason grimaces and guides her over to the table. “What the hell, guys? Who’s watching Gotham?” 

“Steph, Tim, Harper, and Babs,” Dick beams as he hugs Jason tightly. “You guys looks great! Hi, Maggie! Maggie, right? I don’t know if we’ve met yet. I’m Dick.” 

“Oh, no I know,” Maggie grins, delighted. “I’ve read and heard all about all of you.” 

“It’s not the worst team” Jason shrugs,as the older man gets up to give him a brief hug as well. 

“They’re fine,” Bruce assures him. “Did you have a good time this week?” 

“Sure,” Jason says noncommittally. “It’d be better if Cass was there and not here.” 

“To be fair, everything is better with Cass,” Dick grins as Cass practically preans. 

“You must be Maggie,” Selina Kyle says, rising to her feet and shaking her hand gently. “So nice to finally meet you. This is my partner, Bruce Wayne, and a few of Jason’s siblings.” 

Maggie smiles happily, waving. “Hi. That’s me. I’m Maggie. I’m Jason’s girlfriend.” 

“Oh, we know,” Duke says, grinning from ear to ear. “We really, really know.” 

“Hi, Maggie,” Cass says, waving happily. 

Maggie smiles back, reaching over to pat the girl’s arm gently, remember at the last minute that she’s not much of a hugger. “Hi, Cass. How are you?” 

“Do we really care this much about whatever poor woman Todd has duped into being his girlfriend?” Damian asks sourly. 

“He’s just mad because Tim decided to stay home instead of coming with us to take his abuse,” Duke comments. “Don’t take it personally.” 

“I never do,” Jason smirks. “Sup, Baby Bat.” 

“Die in a fire, Todd.” 

“That means he’s happy to see me,” Jason tells Maggie.

“We should find our seats,” Maggie says. “It was really nice to meet you all. And to see Cass again.” 

“Very nice to meet you as well,” Bruce says, grinning at her politely. 

Jason lifts an eyebrow at his adoptive father, obviously not trusting him as far as he can throw him, before letting Maggie lead him away. 

“Your family is fun!” 

“My family is fucking nuts,” Jason corrects her, resting his hands on her hips as she leads him to their table, where the Rogers family is waiting. “But thank you for being nice.” 

Maggie giggles as she sits down. “Jason’s family got invited!” 

“I spotted Bruce,” Steve grins. “We should go say hi at some point.” 

“Not before we eat,” Zondra says. “I am starving.” 

“And there’s gonna be a first dance and the bouquet toss and cake!” Hannah says excitedly. “I love cake.” 

“Oh, we know,” Steve says fondly, before turning to Jason. “Hannah here once ate an entire birthday cake on her own.” 

“She motorboated it,” Joey adds. 

“Joe,” Zondra warns. 

“What does that mean?” Hannah asks, looking at each adult in turn. 

“Oh, I am not answering that question ever,” Jason says automatically. 

***** 

The first dance is romantic, while Quinn’s father-daughter dance is sweet, and Morgan and Tony’s is deeply silly, and before long the dancefloor is filled up.

Maggie smiles up at Jason as they dance. “Both our families in the same place,” she teases. 

“Yeah, god help me,” Jason grumbles, shaking his head with a grin. “Doesn’t your dad hate my dad?” 

“Ah, who can keep score anymore?” Maggie jokes. 

“Fair point.” 

“It’s a nice wedding, though,” Maggie comments, looking around them, spotting friends and family having a good time. 

“It is,” Jason nods. “How’s your big article going?” 

“Not bad,” Maggie shrugs. “Mostly just soundbites so far, but I’ll get something nice put together.” 

“You gonna write about the food fight?” 

“Likely.” 

“Good. I’d hate for your readers to miss out on the stupidest portions of this whole thing.” 

Maggie bursts into helpless laughter at that. “Oh god. Uncle Thor just...ducking and covering like a scared little kid from a flying frittata.” 

Jason snorts. 

“Maggie.” 

She turns and looks quizzically at her mother as she steps up. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Sunshine, but I need to go help Quinn with her dress, and your brother needs help with his leg.” 

“I’m on it,” Maggie grins, patting Jason’s shoulder. “C’mon.” 

They make their way back to the table to find Joey struggling a little to adjust the prosthetic leg. 

“Here, Joe, lemme help, huh?” Maggie says, sitting next to him to help. 

Jason watches quietly, until Damian steps up. 

“Todd, father was wondering…” he trails off as he spots Joey and Maggie, watching with a tilted head as they work on the leg. 

“What, Baby Bat?” Jason asks. 

Damian takes a breath, seemingly forgetting whatever Bruce had wanted. “How do you handle such a weakness?” he asks out loud. 

Jason feels his stomach drop as he watches Joey look up with sharp, angry blue eyes. 

“Damian…” 

For a kid with only one real leg, Joey is surprisingly fast. He’s up out of his seat quickly, unlatching the leg and raising towards Damian.

“I’ll show you weak, you little-” 

“Whoa!” Maggie cries, jumping up to get between them. “Joey, no!” 

“Are you impressed?” Jason asks, turning to watch Damian step back in surprise “Because I’m really impressed.” 

Damian blinks. 

“Shocked that the guy with one leg can probably beat your ass?” Joey snaps, lunging again, despite Maggie holding him back.

“I said no,” Maggie snaps. “Sit. Put the leg back on. God, Uncle Tony did not make this thing easily detachable for violence.” 

“Yes he did.” 

“You were out of line,” Maggie tells him. “Apologize.” 

“Nope.” 

Maggie reaches out and snatches him by the ear. “Now.” 

Joey grits his teeth and jerks his head away as he sits back down. “Fine. Sorry. But don’t call me weak. Ever.” 

Damian nods slowly, swallowing. “Fair enough, I suppose.” 

“You needed something?” Jason asks him. 

“Father wants you to come home for a few days next week,” Damian tells him.

“Why don’t we head back to your table, and we’ll talk,” Jason says, starting to follow him back to the table. “Pro tip: do not shit talk strangers to their face.” 

“I hadn’t intended-” 

“Yeah, but Joey’s still a little touchy about the lost leg thing,” Jason tells him. “I didn’t realize just how touchy until just now, but…” 

“Clearly,” Damian grumbles, before taking a deep breath and straightening. “But...he also has the makings of a worthy fighter. I hadn’t thought about using prosthetics as weaponry before.” 

Jason chuckles and grips Damian’s shoulder gently. “C’mon. Let’s go talk to B.” 

***** 

Maggie giggles as she and Annie slow dance together. 

“So if you ever get married, what do you want your wedding to be life?” Maggie asks as they sway with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“I want a beach wedding,” Annie tells her. “And a beach party! I want sand in my toes, and twinkle lights and I want to shove my husband into the ocean.” 

Maggie giggles helplessly. “That sounds amazing, but I thought you’d want something more like this.” 

Annie shrugs and looks around a little. “You know, I thought I did, but seeing it in action...eh.” 

“And Morgan did it first?” 

“And Morgan did it first.” 

They laugh again as the song changes.

_“We get it on most every night_  
_And when that old moon gets big and bright_  
_It’s a supernatural delight  
_ _Everybody’s dancin’ in the moonlight…”_

“Aww, it’s my parents’ song!” Maggie beams, looking around, and easily spotting Zondra tugging Steve out onto the dancefloor quickly. 

“I thought it’d be something from the forties,” Annie says, looking confused. 

“Nope,” Maggie grins as she watches them. “This was the first song they ever danced to.” 

“That’s sweet,” Annie grins. 

“Can I cut in?” 

The girls turn and Maggie grins up at Jason. “Well...if you have to,” she says, taking his hand and letting go of Annie. 

“I don’t suppose…” 

Annie turns, lifting an eyebrow at Duke Thomas, who is standing behind them, looking sheepish. 

Maggie pushes her. “Go. Have fun.” 

Annie stumbles and glowers back at her friend before turning to Duke and lifting her chin. “Why not?” 

Duke smiles and takes her hand. 

“That’s a weird one,” Jason says as he pulls Maggie close. 

“Eh,” Maggie shrugs. “No weirder than anything else that happens at Stark Tower. Damian okay?” 

“Oh, he’s fine,” Jason says. “He gets death threats all the time for being a little shit.” 

“Joe was out of line,” Maggie argues a little. “He needs to control his anger.” 

“He’ll get there,” Jason assures her as they dance. 

She blows out a breath and rests her head on his chest. “I just want him to be okay.” 

“That’s because you’re a good sister,” Jason tells her, kissing the top of her head. 

“And you’re a good brother.” 

“Oh, no, I’m a terrible brother,” Jason laughs. 

“Shut up and dance, Todd.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Danny & Margot - I’m on the fence about the below segment. I’d like to keep focusing on the wedding, the brides and the family, but this was too ridiculous not to write about. Let me know your thoughts on keeping this in or axing it. -MR ___

__I’ve learned over the years that rich people are very strange._ _

__Look, it’s not like we’re poor. Dad’s military salary and back pay over the years hasn’t been small. But he gives the majority of what we don’t use for keeping the house in shape and paying the mortgage, clothing, food and some light entertainment to charity. Also, they lived mostly off of Mom’s salary for a long time._ _

__Dad just wasn’t comfortable with that amount of money. So he gave it away to people and causes he thought would benefit more from it than we could. The VA, the New York City food bank, Planned Parenthood, and many more have all been gifted large chunks of Captain America’s salary._ _

__But then you have the Starks, and, if you take nothing else away from this series of articles, take away the fact that they have money._ _

__Not just money. But Money._ _

__And with that money comes all sorts of things that people like myself and my family don’t really deal with._ _

__This includes other rich families competing to be richer and more successful and more...just more. It’s hard to describe, specifically as an outsider to the situation._ _

__Well, kind of an outsider._ _

__See, the family who is in constant competition with the Starks, who are extended family to me, are the Hammers._ _

__Justin Hammer has three children from two different relationships. Justin Junior and Justina are from his one and only marriage, and his youngest, Ivy, is from the affair that ended that marriage._ _

__I’ll get this out of the way now to try to save a few shreds of journalistic integrity here: I dated Justin Junior. He sucked. I sucked. We were terrible to and for each other. I ended our relationship because when I realized it, I wanted out. He wanted to stay with me because he’d known it from the start and liked it that way._ _

__Even when I was still living in New York, I didn’t run into JJ very often. We just didn’t have the same friends But sometimes, when I’m back home, he pops up like an irritated cyst that won’t go away no matter how much heat and pressure you apply._ _

__I won’t give him too much air time, and I won’t tell you what we talked about, because he doesn’t deserve the attention, and the focus should be the wedding, and its brides. Just know that the encounter was brief, dumb, and insulting._ _

__So really, nothing has changed._ _

__  
__  


__*****  
“Hey! There she is!” _ _

__Maggie grins broadly as she lets Jason hook her around the waist and tug her close to him. He’s sitting at his family’s table, talking to Dick, Duke and Cass, and obviously a little drunk._ _

__“Hi,” she says, settling into his lap. “How’s it going?”_ _

__“Good,” Dick chirps up. “We were just catching up with Little Wing, here.”_ _

__Maggie lifts an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “Little Wing, huh?”_ _

__“Oh - yeah -” Jason nods. “I’m Little Wing.” He points to Dick. “He’s Big Bird. Timbers is Baby Bird, Dami’s Baby Bat, Cass is Cass and Duke is the guy who’s constantly wondering how he wound up surrounded by all these crazy white people.”_ _

__“It’s true,” Duke confirms with a solemn nod. “I am constantly wondering that.”_ _

__“Uncle Sam and Uncle Rhodey ask that question a lot,” Maggie jokes. She kisses Jason’s cheek gently. “You ready to start heading out?”_ _

__“Already?” Jason asks, looking around at the dwindling revelers. Of the few hundred, there are now maybe only fifty left. “Party’s still going.”_ _

__“He’s not wrong, Blondie!” an amused, deeply irritating voice says from behind them._ _

__Maggie takes a deep, cleansing breath, closing her eyes briefly before turning around to look. “JJ. You’re here.”_ _

__JJ Hammer smiles winningly, his perfect teeth glistening in the light coming from the chandeliers above them._ _

__“You wouldn’t wanna leave when the life of the party just got here, would you?”_ _

__Jason looks up, his eyebrows raised. “Who’s this guy?”_ _

__“Judging by the very pale look on her face,” Duke surmises. “I would say her ex. Also, he’s JJ Hammer. He’s pretty well-known.”_ _

__“Very well-known, my little friend,” JJ corrects._ _

__Duke blinks rapidly. “Did he just-”_ _

__Dick wrinkles his nose. “Who does he think he is, Harold Hill?” As soon as he says the words, he points to Duke. “Do not start singing.”_ _

__JJ holds a hand out to Jason, ignoring the rest of the group. “JJ Hammer. You must be Maggie’s new beau.”_ _

__Jason lifts Maggie off his lap, and gets to his feet, squaring his shoulders and towering over JJ. “Jason Todd.”_ _

__“Oh! The bad Wayne boy!” JJ chuckles, glancing down at Maggie, who’s taken Jason’s seat, giving her a wink. “If I’d known you liked it so rough, I’d have switched things up in the bedroom.”_ _

__“It’s time for you to go,” Jason tells him._ _

__“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Todd,” JJ says, giving Jason a friendly punch on the arm. “It’s only a joke!”_ _

__Jason snorts, looking at his own arm. “I don’t know if you noticed, but nobody’s laughing.”_ _

__“I see she’s had a hell of an influence on you,” JJ says, his smile fading. “Maggie always ruined my fun with her ‘feelings.’”_ _

__Jason blinks and turns to her. “You really had sex with this guy?”_ _

__“Great sex,” JJ informs him._ _

__“Well, it was great for somebody, at least,” Maggie grumbles, crossing her arms._ _

__Cass watches the interaction interestedly, before slowly getting to her feet, positioning herself between Jason and JJ, facing the latter. “Go away.”_ _

__“Who is this again?” JJ asks. “Is this the mute one? I always thought it was kinda cute that Bruce Wayne took in a mute girl. So good for his public image. And the fact that she’s Asian! Bonus points.”_ _

__“Okay!” Maggie cries, hopping up and gripping JJ by the suit jacket. “On that very troubling note, it’s time for you to go before one of them throws you through a window.”_ _

__She tugs him away from the table and towards the door, though he reroutes her towards the dance floor._ _

__“Awwww, Maggie. So protective, still,” JJ smirks. “I’m touched. Or I would be if you were a little drunker. You always were kind of a handsy drunk.”_ _

__“Okay, ew,” Maggie recoils her hand. “JJ, what do you want?”_ _

__JJ leans in, still grinning. “For you to wear those red white and blue thigh highs I bought you that one time.”_ _

__“And we’re done,” Maggie says, nodding, and turning to leave._ _

__He snatches her hand before she can get away. “Oh, come on. I was just having a little fun. You always take that stuff way too seriously. Can’t a guy make some jokes without you flying off the deep end and calling in your pet Dire Wolf?”_ _

__“What do you want, JJ?” Maggie asks again, tugging her hand away and crossing her arms over her chest._ _

__“For you to unclench a little,” JJ snorts. “But also, I have a scoop for you.”_ _

__Maggie gives him a pained look. “Seriously? You want me to get you press coverage?”_ _

__“Dad’s gonna run when Bartlet’s term is up.”_ _

__Maggie stares at him. “Run...what? Like a turkey trot, or…?”_ _

__“For president,” JJ snaps quietly. “Dad’s gonna run for president.”_ _

__She stares at him for another long moment, her lips twisting before she bursts into loud, abrupt laughter._ _

__JJ glowers at her._ _

__“Oh…” she tries to catch her breath and fails. “Oh...Oh no. Oh JJ. That’s...Oh that’s the funniest thing you’ve ever said. And that includes that one time I caught you with the Victoria’s Secret models and you told me you were helping them with a ‘wardrobe malfunction.’ Oh my god.”_ _

__“Are you done?” JJ snaps. “It’s not a joke.”_ _

__“I mean, it is,” Maggie sniffles, wiping her eyes, careful not to smear her makeup. “First of all, we’re nowhere close to presidential election season.”_ _

__“It’s always election season,” JJ points out. “Bartlet’s second term will fly by. And then Dad will swoop in. You’ll see.”_ _

__“Yeah, okay,” Maggie nods, taking a deep breath. “Look, this was fun, or...well...no it wasn’t. But I have to go now. The longer we stand here, the more my current boyfriend is going to want to punch you, and I already broke up one near fight earlier. I’m not looking to go two for two. You have a great night.”_ _

__“You’ll see, Rogers,” JJ calls after her, following her._ _

__“Sure I will!”_ _

__*****_ _

__“I’m sure she’s fine, Jay,” Dick says gently as he watches his younger brother stare at Maggie and JJ. “If she needs you, she’ll let you know.”_ _

__“That’s why I’m not going over there,” Jason tells him. “Doesn’t mean I trust him not to be a douche.”_ _

__“Well, he is a douche,” Duke points out. “That was never in question.”_ _

__Jason blows out a breath and turns back to his brothers and sister, giving Duke a grin. “So, you and Annie Stark, huh?”_ _

__“One dance,” Duke rolls his eyes._ _

__“She’s pretty. Smart. What, like only a year older than you or something? She’s a couple years younger than Maggie, so…”_ _

__“Stop trying to set me up,” Duke orders. “Or I’ll tell every hood, drug dealer and rogue I run into that the Red Hood has opened up a dating service and give them your phone number.”_ _

__Dick lets out a deep belly laugh, as Cass claps a hand over her mouth so as not to laugh too loudly. “Quick! Name the dating service!”_ _

__“Hot Todd-ies Incorporated,” Duke says automatically._ _

__“Red Hood’s Red Hearts Club,” Dick counters._ _

__“I can - and will - drown both of you in the same toilet at the same time,” Jason threatens._ _

__*****  
Morgan looks around, and freezes, narrowing her eyes as she spots Maggie, obviously arguing with someone. From the newlywed table, she grabs a pair of binoculars and pears over, giving a soft snarl at the sight of JJ Hammer. _ _

__“What’s wrong?” Quinn asks, looking equal parts amused and worried._ _

__“JJ Hammer is trying to corner Maggie,” Morgan says grumpily. She stands up and heads over._ _

__“Morgan-!”_ _

__“Hey!” Morgan snaps as she approaches them. “JJ, Your family didn’t RSVP! What the fucking are you doing at my wedding reception?!”_ _

__Music and conversation all die down across the ballroom and all eyes turn to them, from the holdovers of Quinn’s relations, to the remaining Avengers, to the Waynes._ _

__JJ has the good sense to look slightly embarrassed. He stammers as he responds. “My uhm...my night opened up.” He tries to smile, but it falls quickly._ _

__“Well that’s super rude,” Morgan tells him._ _

__JJ stares, obviously surprised._ _

__“You should go home. And if you don’t wanna, I have like…” Morgan scouts around at the rest of the leftover guests. “Sixteen people who can make you!”_ _

__“Fine!” JJ yelps. “Fine, I’ll go, but I’m taking Maggie with me!”_ _

__Steve is behind him, almost automatically. “Magpie, do you wanna go with JJ?”_ _

__Maggie straightens up and lifts her head. “No I do not.”_ _

__“Then JJ, if you so much as breathes on my daughter funny, I’m gonna break your fingers,” Steve says. “And that’s somethin’ I was real good at during the war. Tell ‘em, Buck.”_ _

__Bucky nods from his chair. “Broke lotsa fingers. Made lotsa sissy little Nazis cry for mommy.”_ _

__Tony steps over then and grips JJ’s shoulder tightly with his metal arm. “I’ll walk you out.”_ _

__JJ tenses up, stumbling towards the exit. “Gaah…”_ _

__Morgan dusts off her hands and heads back to her table, sitting back down. “That’s better.”_ _

__Quinn shakes her head, grinning widely. “Oh, the drama. You could have handled that quietly.”_ _

__“He’s too much fun to humiliate,” Morgan tells her. “You know, I think it’s just about time to get outta here. Nothing good ever happens after two in the morning, and we’re just about there.” She stands up again, climbing up onto the table with her glass of champagne and a spoon, clinking it._ _

__Tony steps back in as Morgan regains everyone’s attention._ _

__“I love you all!” Morgan calls. “Thank you so much for making today so amazing. Quinn and I are so lucky to have you. We couldn’t have dreamed up a more magical day. But also, it’s late, and my wedding night, so all of you should go home, so I can take my wife to bed and have my way with her.”_ _

__“Ew!” Annie squeaks._ _

__Morgan smirks as everyone else laughs. “Cheer!” she cries before draining her glass._ _

__*****  
“Sorry about Joey,” Steve says as they both wash their hands in the men’s room. “I don’t think he really meant to threaten Damian that way…” _ _

__“Like you didn’t mean to threaten JJ Hammer?” Bruce asks, grinning wryly._ _

__“That kid deserved it.”_ _

__“I understand about Joey, though,” Bruce assures him. “He’s been through a lot.”_ _

__Steve nods and takes a breath. “So...Maggie and Jason.”_ _

__“Maggie and Jason,” Bruce nods. “ We’re going to have to not punch each other anymore. So as not to upset the children.”_ _

__“Ah, they’re not kids anymore, they can take it,” Steve contests._ _

__Bruce’s lip twitches upward. “You don’t actually believe that. And neither do I.” He turns to Steve, looking him in the eyes. “We’re never going to agree on method.”_ _

__“No, we’re not.”_ _

__“But it’s looking more and more like we’re going to wind up in each others’ spheres of existence more often than not,” Bruce goes on. “So we may as well at least attempt to get along better.”_ _

__With that, he holds a hand out to Steve, who looks down at it for a moment before shaking it._ _

__*****_ _

__They tumble out into the street in front of Stark Tower, Jason’s arm slung over Maggie’s shoulders, and she giggles, champagne drunk and leaning against him._ _

__“You gonna be okay if I leave you up in the room for a while?” Jason asks, kissing her temple. “Dickie wants to have a mini-sibling-meeting.”_ _

__“S’fine,” Maggie grins. “I’m excited to wash my make-up off and take my hair down and get some sleep.”_ _

__Behind them, the other party-goers stumble towards the hotel._ _

__“Y’know,” Dick says, catching up to them and squeezing between them to wrap an arm around both their shoulders. “I like you, Maggie. You’re so good for our Little Wing.”_ _

__“Stop calling me that, I’m taller’n you,” Jason says._ _

__“But you’ll always be my Little Wing,” Dick grins cheesily. “And I love you. You’re my brother.”_ _

__“Aw, god.”_ _

__“Awww,” Maggie smiles. “Jason that’s so sweet. Say it back.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“That’s okay,” Dick says, grinning even wider. “I know he loves me back. He’s just bashful.”_ _

__“That’s not a thing,” Jason grumbles._ _

__“It’s such a thing,”_ _

__*****  
_ _

_Maggie - Leave it in. Readers like a good nutcase. -Danny_


	12. Chapter 12

It’s not easy to get to the Rogers’ home in the morning for brunch. 

They stop for coffee, which earns them a light scolding from Steve (“we have coffee! You coulda got here sooner.” “Dad, if we hadn’t stopped for coffee, we wouldn’t have made it at all.”).

It’s a relatively small group, not unlike the one from the cookout. The Wilsons, the Langs, Barnes and Natasha Romanov all sit around in the backyard, eating home prepared breakfast sandwiches and drinking coffees and bloody marys. 

Jason nods a greeting to everyone before turning to Zondra. “Joey around?” 

“Upstairs,” Zondra replies. “Maggie told us what happened with your kid brother last night, so he’s in a timeout. Or what constitutes as a timeout for a teeanger.” 

“Mind if I go talk to him?” Jason asks. 

“Be my guest. If he bites you, he’s grounded for life,” Zondra says, patting Jason’s arm gently.

“Mags, I’m gonna go talk to your brother for a minute,” Jason says, leaning in to kiss Maggie’s cheek. “Be back.” 

She grins at him. “See? You’re a great big brother.” 

“Don’t tell anybody.” 

***** 

It surprises Jason every time he’s over how spacious the inside of the Rogers house is, but it’s easy to find Joey. He follows the sound of a piano to an open door at the end of the hall, where the kid is sitting, his prosthetic leg settled on the floor by the piano bench as he plays. 

Joey looks up and blinks at him, and Jason holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Don’t shoot. I come in peace.” 

Joey snorts and keeps playing, a little softer. 

“You’re good.” 

“I should hope so,” Joey tells him. “I’ve been playing since I was six.” 

Jason nods, leaning in the doorway. “Look...I uh...I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Shouldn’t you be checking on your brother?” 

“Ah, he’s fine,” Jason shrugs. “Damian’s had much worse. Trust me. And he’s not the one who had a triggered reaction and nearly brained someone with his fake leg.” 

Joey says nothing. 

“Look, I...I get it,” Jason admits. “You get so pissed you just...you don’t even know what you’re doing and suddenly you’re ready to literally kill somebody, and you have no control, and you just...fuck up.” 

Joey stops playing. 

“It sucks and it’s scary.” 

“It’s been four years,” Joey mutters. “Why is it still like this?” 

“Cuz four years to a kid is an eternity, but in reality, it’s not actually that much time,” Jason explains. “And some vicious asshole tore your leg off for no good god-damn reason.” 

Joey swallows and looks down. “How do I make it stop?” 

“You ask for help,” Jason explains. “And you do it way sooner than I did.” 

Joey looks up at him. “You…?” 

“Yeah,” Jason nods. “Big time. And I still have days...moments. Where I get nuts. But you learn to control it.” 

“With help.” 

“With help.” 

***** 

“So?” Steve asks as he hands Maggie a bloody mary as they sit on the back deck. “You guys are heading back to DC this afternoon?” 

She nods as she takes a sip. “Yeah. Back to life and work and all that stuff.” 

“Gonna miss having you around,” Steve says. “It’s been fun. You ever think about transferring to the Bugle?” 

“Why, so crusty old Jameson can croak insults at my face?” Maggie chuckles. “Blech.” 

“Fair enough,” he chuckles. “So? How was it meeting more of Jason’s family last night?” 

“Brief,” Maggie admits. “But good. They seemed nice.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Dad....” 

“It’s not my fault he punches mentally ill people.” 

“He wrangles the very unhinged criminal population of Gotham,” Maggie argues. “The cops can’t handle it all. Somebody’s gotta help. If the US government sent in the national guard, it’d be nothing but a blood bath.” 

“Maggie-” 

“And how is Batman stepping in any different from the NYPD calling the Avengers for help?” 

Steve blows out a breath and shakes his head, grinning ruefully. “I should know by now not to debate with a White House correspondent.” 

“Darn tootin,” Maggie smirks proudly. “But also, I’m right. And you should go easy on them. With all the Joker drama…” 

“And that’s another thing,” Steve pipes up again. “What was he thinkin? Dumping the Joker on the FBI’s doorstep like dropping a kid off at the pool? That was a disaster.” 

“Dad.” 

“Just sayin.” 

“Were you nice to them last night?” 

“I was. Bruce and I even called a truce,” Steve tells her. “We were very civil.” 

“I’m so proud,” Maggie teases. “Good job, Dad. Gold star.” 

“What are we giving your father a gold star for?” Tony asks as he steps over. “I want a gold star, do I get a gold star?” 

“Dad was nice to Bruce Wayne last night,” Maggie explains with a short laugh. 

“Wow, that’s an improvement,” Tony comments, turning to Steve. “Don’t you usually accuse him a punching mentally ill people?” 

Steve nods as he drinks his orange juice, and then changes the subject, grinning at Tony. “How does it feel to be a father-in-law?” 

“Pretty good,” Tony shrugs. “Y’know. Quinn’s family is weird. Not like we’re weird, but like normal families get weird. They don’t fight about government documents or what to do with brainwashed prisoners of war. They mostly fight about inheritance money and who insulted who at the most recent family picnic.” 

Steve lights up. “Y’know, picnics are great. Maybe we could-” 

“No,” Tony shakes his head. “Rogers, no. Stop trying to plan more family events. I’ve had enough family events to last me a liftetime. Or at least until the next wedding.” 

Maggie realizes quickly that her uncle is glancing at her. “Whoa. Hey. No. Come on. Jason and I have not been together long enough to consider that.” 

“Stop trying to marry off my daughter, Stark,” Steve grouses. 

“Careful, Babe,” Zondra says as she passes by them with her own drink. “Pretty soon we’re gonna have an outlaw for an inlaw.” 

Steve wrinkles his nose. “Stop quoting Disney at me.” 

Tony’s lips twist into a smirk. “Would you say you...understood that reference?” 

“You know what.” 

Maggie laughs a little and shakes her head. “Okay. Explain,” she demands as she fishes her phone from her pocket to start recording. 

Tony gets animated, then. “Once upon a time, on a helicarrier way up in the sky…” 

*****

A couple of hours after that, Morgan and Quinn stopped by to say their goodbyes before heading off for their honeymoon. Much hugs were had. Aunt Pepper cried a little. Uncle Tony cried a lot. Uncle Thor cried more, and Annie and Maria may have made little fake arc reactors to attach to the back of the newlywed mobile. 

I hope you’ve enjoyed this little glimpse into our lives. I know that a lot of you were expecting more detail into the lavishness of the events, and less about our own personal stuff. And I could have gone into how much everything cost, but that’s not what weddings should be about. 

As I stood in the afternoon sun, in front of my parents’ home in Brooklyn, surrounded by family and friends, holding Jason’s hand as Morgan peeled away from the curb and drove off, I felt gratefulness wash over more, for probably the millionth time that week.

It really is something to be so lucky; to have so many people in your corner. 

*****

“You ready to head home?” Jason asks. 

Maggie smiles up at him, tugging him a little closer. “In a while. Maybe another hour.” 

He grins and nods, looking around as half of the assembled group heads back inside while the other half stands on the front lawn, chatting away in a circle. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

***** 

Danny puts the pages down a week later and nods, satisfied. “This is good stuff, y’know. A little spit polish on some of it, and you should be good to go to hand over to Margot for final approvals.” 

Maggie grins. “Great! I’ll hand it off to Jinny.” 

“Helluva family you got, y’know,” Danny comments. 

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Maggie smirks. 

“Sam Wilson really yelled for Superman and he showed up?” Danny asks. 

“Yep,” Maggie confirms. “They’re now working on a replacement plan for Sanctuary that’s built on actually helping people instead of...well...whatever Sanctuary wound up being.” 

Danny hums thoughtfully. “You wanna cover that for the paper when it starts coming together?” 

“Yep,” she replies automatically. “I’m gonna go start writing it now!” 

He frowns as he watches her dash out of his office. “Wh- Rogers! Jesus, take a break sometime this century!” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on this one! Thank you so so much for reading and kudos-ing and commenting! I know this was eighty times fluffier and 90% less plot-heavy than the previous long story in the series, but it sure was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> Thanks again! See you for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Dancin' in the Moonlight is by King Harvest. :)


End file.
